Neo
by Gonzox-kun
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que paso con akatsuki , pero ¿Y si Rikudō Sennin les diera otra oportunidad? - ¿Ustedes son fa-fan-fantasmas?- - Claro ,enano- - ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO , VEJESTORIO!-
1. Problemas

**Cursiva es pensamiento para quien se lo pregunté**

\- _¿Porque casi nada malo les pasa , tendrán una gran racha de suerte o algo así? -_ se preguntaba el asistente N°1 de Twilight Sparkle , Spike el dragón , un chico de 10 años de edad , tenía una cola reptiliana y parte de su cuello tenía escamas verdes con borde púrpura en su pálida piel, en vez de pupilas tenia hendiduras en los ojos , medía 1.46 de altura , su cabello era liso , vestía unos jeans verdes y una polera morada con una franja verde debajo de una chaqueta morada (estilo CCG), siempre en sus comics los buenos ganaban , eso estaba bien para el , pero siempre alguien resultaba herido o a veces peor ,muerto , tembló al pensar en eso , no quería que murieran , solo pensaba que el mundo era _demasiado_ perfecto , quería que las chicas tuvieran un desafío , pero

¿Cómo?

Esa era la pregunta , necesitaba entrenamiento para aprender tácticas de combate, cosa que no tenia , quizás un hechizo para obtener las memorias de un combatiente puro y nato , bien entrenado , pero parecería muy sospechoso , así volvía a la pregunta inicial , para despejar su mente salió a dar una vuelta a Ponyville , pero de repente sintió como si algo o alguien lo llamará , siguiendo sus instintos fue hacia esa dirección , a lo cuál llegó a la entrada del bosque Everfree, temiendo lo peor fue a su casa a alistarse para su búsqueda , pero en el camino se encontró con una joven que medía 1.65 de altura y aparentaba tener 16/18 años de edad , su piel era pálida y tenía un diamante azul en su frente , su Cutie mark (todas estarán en sus mejillas derechas) eran 3 diamantes , tenía una cabellera larga y bien peinada color morado que le llegaba hasta media espalda ( Su ropa sera la de EG , así que no jodan :v ) tenia pechos copa D , este intento evitarla, en vano

\- Hola Spikey-waykyee ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño dragón favorito? - dijo la fémina , causando ira en Spike , el odiaba que se diriguieran a el con adjetivo que insinuara que era pequeño

\- ¿ _Cómo qué pequeño, cornuda del tártaro?_ Estoy bien , y no soy pequeño ,el mundo es gigante , pero ¿Tu cómo estas? - pregunto el niño , sabiendo qué el novio de la chica le era infiel , pero no sabia cómo decírselo , luego le dejo de importar

\- Muy bien , Fancy y yo iremos a una cena romántica para conmemorar 6 meses de novios - Spike tuvo que aguantar la risa , no es que fuera cruel , solo que la estupidez de Rarity era hasta cómica - ¿De qué te ríes Spike? - preguntó la unicornio , por lo que el niño tuvo que idear una excusa

\- Es que me acorde de un chiste ò ¿Acalcio pensabais en otra cosa? - dijo el haciendo un juego de palabras pésimo en su opinión ,mientras que en otro mundo un esqueleto se sentía copiado y ofendido , volviendo a este mundo el dragón esperaba que se lo tragara

\- Ese fue un pésimo juego de palabras , mi niño - dijo la modista - cómo sea tengo que arreglarme para la cena , nos vemos luego , querido - dijo ella , llendose a su boutique

Al llegar el joven a su casa tomó una mochila en esta metió un mapa ,brújula, agua, unas gemas y por si lo llegaba a necesitar , un cuchillo , nunca se sabe si te cruzarás con un asesino psicópata ,teniendo lo necesario se fue al bosque Everfree , abrió su mapa para saber donde estaba parado y noto que ese era un camino directo al castillo de las hermanas , supuso que era coincidencia , guardo su mapa y avanzó donde lo guiaba su intuición, que fue directamente a...

\- El castillo de las hermanas - miro por el lugar por si encontraba algo, solo encontró un anillo rojo con un símbolo extraño 朱雀 ( Suzaku / Fenix carmesi ) y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho , siguió explorando y encontró otro anillo color melocotón con otro símbolo 南斗 (Nanto/Estrella del sur) se lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo, al no encontrar más de esos anillos se dispuso a irse , pero algo lo detuvo:

Se sentía incompleto , suponiendo que los anillos tenían un poder especial o algo por el estilo , busco por toda la cercanía , al no encontrar nada fue al interior del castillo , donde encontró otro anillo , este de color blanco con el símbolo 白虎 (Tigre blanco/Byakko) y se lo puso en el dedo corazón derecho , al mismo tiempo que encontró uno más , este color verde con el símbolo 北斗 **(** Hokuto/La estrella del norte ) que se lo puso en el dedo corazón izquierdo , intento seguir buscando más anillos pero vio que había oscurecido , así que se fue al castillo de la amistad donde no recibió una tan cálida bienvenida

\- ¿Me podrías decir donde estabas? Estuve 1 hora intentando encontrarte , cuando llegue tu no estabas , tienes idea de los preocupada que estaba - decía una chica de 19 años , piel pálida , ojos amatistas, en su frente había un diamante mora, cabello lacio color azul marino con una franja rosa y otra morada que le llegada hasta media espalda, su cutie mark era una estrella rosa de 6 puntas rodeada por estrellas blancas mas pequeñas , sus pechos eran copa B ( Ropa EG ) y de la espalda le salían alas color morado grisáceo, el chico sintió ganas de responderle pero no le dijo nada y solo miro al suelo con ira - ¿Me estas escuchando al menos? - y su paciencia se agotó

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa? Es decir solo te diste cuenta hace una hora ¿Y si hubiese muerto?- esas simples preguntas hicieron enfadar a Twilight y ponerla nerviosa

\- ¡Suficiente a tu habitación! - le reprendió la joven - ¡Y no salgas hasta que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste! -

\- ¡ Eso significa que no saldré , los hechos no cambian ! - el reclamó ,azotando la puerta de su habitación

-¡Bien! - le respondió esta - _Yo si me preocupo por el , ¿No es así?-_ se preguntaba la estudiante de Celestia

Mientras Spike se puso su pijama ,se quitó los anillos y se durmió

\- Así que este es el chico , ¿Que opinan ,chicos?- dijo un sujeto con de piel azul ,cabello negro , ojos de pez y apariencia de tiburón bastante alto , llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas

\- No se ve muy fuerte , pero podríamos entrenarlo en artes shinobis ,Kisame - dijo un chico de ojos y cabello negro, piel palida ,ojeras marcadas llevaba la misma vestimenta que el otro sujeto

\- Esta mansión se ve lujoso, de seguro tiene mucho dinero - dijo un hombre con capucha blanca y máscara negra en su cara , era más pequeño que Kisame , su piel era oscura , sus ojos eran de esclerótica roja e iris y pupila verde claro , tenía el mismo manto que sus compañeros

\- Tu siempre pensando en el dinero Kakuzu - dijo una voz femenina , la cual pertenecía a una mujer muy atractiva que tenía un cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar, unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior, lleva una rosa de papel color azul en su cabello , sus uñas estaban pintadas de color naranja , llevaba la misma indumentaria que los demás .

\- Konan-san , ¿Cree que este chico sea de quien nos hablo Rikudō Sennin? - pregunto el de ojos ónix

\- No lo se ,Itachi , pero mas vale que lo sea - dijo la peliazul

 **Fin del cap , dejen sus sugerencias aquí abajo , nos leemos luego**


	2. Motivos

**Anillos recolectados ( Búsqueda de Akatsuki en Wikipedia y listo )**

 **1** Tigre blanco (白虎 Byakko) Konan : Dedo corazón derecho

 **2** Fénix carmesí (朱雀 Suzaku) Itachi Uchiha : Dedo anular derecho

 **3** La estrella del sur (南斗 Nanto) Kisame Hoshigaki : Dedo anular izquierdo

4 La estrella del norte (北斗 Hokuto) Kakuzu : Dedo corazón izquierdo

Opening

Golden Time Lover [Sebastian Dupont]

 _No logro concentrarme_

(Aparece Spike y los Akatsuki en un campo recibiendo el viento en la cara)

 _Si más lo pienso menos logro enfocarme_

(Aparece Spike leyendo un libro de literatura japonesa, intentando no quedarse dormido, pero Konan lo golpea en la nuca para que no pase, mientras el dragón se soba la cabeza por el dolor)

 _Trato de controlarme_

(Aparecen Kisame y Spike entrenando kenjutsu con espadas de madera, por un mal movimiento Spike termina golpeado por el hombre tiburón en la cabeza, desplomándose con un chichón y ojos como remolinos)

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla, es inevitable_

(Aparece Spike con un sharingan tras el, al enfocarle el rostro vemos que tiene un ojo color celeste y el otro rojo con un tomoe )

 _Y aunque el sol y la luna me dan la espalda_

(Aparece Spike dándole la espalda a Ponyville, mientras derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas)

 _Si acaba mi fortuna_

(Spike se encuentra en un tren, mientras su reflejo, tiene una máscara negra sin labios con algo parecido a tornillos en el cuello [máscara de Kaneki sin el parche])

 _Siempre trato de hallar la forma_

(Aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, un chaleco y pantalones naranjas y sandalias ninja azules, abrazando a un Spike sin colas ni escamas)

 _Para poder ser una ayuda_

(Aparecen los elementos de la armonía, luego los Akatsuki y finalmente el logo "Neo")

 _Todas las apuestas van en mi contra_

(Se ve a los Akatsuki del pasado y a los villanos de equestria mientras el dragón carga una esfera eléctrica)

 _Pero huir no es la respuesta_

(Este se va corriendo a darles el ataque de lleno a sus oponentes)

 _Pues gane o pierda_

( Aparece la Samehada cubierta por sangre, mientras una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida esta inconsciente)

 _Es mi valor el que hará que trascienda_

(Aparece Konan e Itachi enseñándole al niño como lanza kunais y shurikens, además de senbons)

 _Vivo siempre el día a día_

(Deidara le enseña al peliverde a como usar le arcilla explosiva)

 _Tengo mi objetivo puesto el la mira_

(La siguiente escena es un Deidara rodando en el suelo cubierto de llamas, mientras los demás Akatsuki riendo y un Spike disculpándose cómicamente)

 _El orgullo nos guiará a la gloria_

( Kakuzu le enseña a Spike a usa el Jiongu, pero este se desmaya por la parte de tomar corazones ajenos)

 _Celebremos la dulce victoria_

(Aparece un Spike de 5 años siendo cargado por Celestia, como una madre a su hijo)

 _O la derrota nos dará una lección_

( Aparece Spike, la escena cambia al rey sombra con una sonrisa macabra )

 _Quisiera controlar nuestro destino_

(Sasori intenta enseñarle a nuestro dragón favorito como usar hilos de chakra, pero el ojiesmeralda termina enredándose mientras intentaba controlar un lobo de madera)

 _Para en suspenso dejar_

( Aparece Spike tomando una bebida azucarada pero Obito como buen troll que es le hecha sal, lo siguiente es Spike persiguiendo al Uchiha con el Rinnegan )

 _Toda injusta predicción_

(Aparecen un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica blanca y a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica negra)

 _Listo estoy para entrar a ese mundo de ilusión_

(Hidan le enseña al joven como usar la guadaña correctamente, además unas piruetas, si nos fijamos bien el canoso no tiene su collar de Jashin )

 _Donde no esperaré a que llegue el triunfo esperado_

 _Y pronto vendrán mí los tiempos dorados_

( Aparece la misma chica rubia, la chica junto a la Samehada y un Spike sin cola ni escamas, con un hombre de cabellos plateados que desafiaban la gravedad, con un uniforme estándar de jonin, además de una máscara que le cubre la cara y una bandana le cubre el ojo izquierdo)

 _Ya no habrán límites en el juego de presión_

 _Pero el precio a pagar puede resultar aún me caro_

 _Que lo que pagamos en tiempo pasados_

 _Pero el sacrificio lo vale_

(Aparece Spike con los kanjis de los anillos recolectados tras este )

 _Más que un argumento, para ganar hace falta un firme sustento_

 _Al pasar el tiempo no puedes permanecer en silencio_

 _Todos tus sentidos se agudizan, secretos se van revelando_

 _Como si leyeras el pensamiento_

(Aparecen los Akatsukis entrenado a Spike en taijutsu)

 _Descifrar mi ventaja en el juego_

 _Podría resultar perjudicial al final_

 _Por eso hay que aceptar con toda madurez_

 _La derrota como el hombre que se es_

( Aparece Celestia llorando mientras mira la chimenea, en la cual hay una foto de 2 dragones adultos con un bebé en sus brazos cada uno, la foto se quema desde dentro por lo que no podemos ver quienes son)

 _¡Vamos adversidad!_

 _Da tu golpe sin piedad_

 _Mi estilo al pelear me permite hacer lo imposible_

 _Y poder superar todos los confines_

(Aparece Spike enfrentando a los past-akatsuki con la chica rubia inconsciente tras el)

 _Como un cuento que esta comenzando a ser real_

 _La perfecta victoria nos ha estado esperando_

 _No debes dudarlo, haremos historia_

 _Se que la recompensa lo vale_

( Aparecen las Mane 6 y los Akatsuki posando en una foto ccon Spike y otra persona en el medio, la cual no podemos ver)

Spike se despertó muy a su pesar pues era muy de madrugada, se rasco la cabeza con pesar y se restregó los ojos quitándose la mugre de estos

\- Buenos días - dijo Itachi

\- Buenos días - dijo este por inercia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de a quien se lo dijo se quedó temblando en su lugar - Fa-fa-fan-fantasmas ¿Quienes son y que quieren? ¿Cual es su cuenta pendiente? - Spike ya había leído suficientes historias de fantasmas para saber que si hay uno, debe tener una cuenta pendiente

\- Niño , no tenemos nada pendiente en el mundo mortal, solo buscamos a un discípulo - dijo Konan, pensando que el niño creyera estar loco e ir a un manicomio, pero esto no fue así

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó esperanzado de poder ser fuerte para ser un rival digno de los elementos de la armonía

\- Si, enano y tú eres el único que nos puede ver así que ¿A quien más escogeríamos? - dijo el usuario del Jiongu

\- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO, VEJESTORIO! - grito Spike lleno de cólera

\- Oye , oye , calmate chico, no queremos problemas - dijo el antiguo usuario de Samehada

\- Bien ,Tiburoncin, ¿Ahora qué? - dijo burlón el peliverde - ¿Y que son esos símbolos extraños en los anillos? -

\- Esos símbolos extraños son kanjis , son las letras como tu las llamas pero mas difíciles de aprender y es la escritura de las aldeas ocultas - explicó el hombre pez - ahora debemos buscar los anillos restantes para tener la organización completa otra vez -

\- ¿Aldeas ocultas? ¿Organización? - preguntó el chico con varias preguntas en su cabeza

\- _Por el lenguaje y la estructura de los edificios podemos sugerir que no estamos en nuestro mundo o fuimos sustituidos por experimentos de Orochimaru o estamos en otro mundo_ Las aldeas ocultas eran principalmente 5 Konohagakure no sato , que es la aldea oculta entre las hojas , la de Suna que es la de la arena , Kiri que es la de la niebla , Kumo es la de las nubes y Tsuchi que la de la roca - explicó Itachi al dragón

\- Increíble, es como los países de las especies , los Ponys , los dragones, los grifos, las cebras y los Changellings, pero a esos no los vi desde que la reina vino a pedir una alianza con nuestro reino por pocos recursos que su reino tenía - aclaró el dragón ( en mi mundo los Changellings vinieron a realizar una alianza con los ponys, porque kelo :v )

\- Bueno , basta de explicaciones , vámonos que el tiempo es oro , busquemos esos tontos anillos- se quejó el ex-inmortal

\- No puedo, estoy castigado - dijo el niño decepcionado

\- Entonces escapa - dijo Konan

Se escucharon unos golpecitos a la puerta una voz preguntó - ¿Spike estas ahí? - era la voz de Twilight

\- Buenos días Twi - dijo este fingiendo sueño y desánimo ,esta entro con una bandeja de plata en la cual tenia el desayuno

\- Buenos días Spike - dijo ella arrepentida - escucha, lamento lo que dije anoche , ¿Puedes perdonarme?- dijo ella mostrando sin querer , parte de su escote al muchacho, aunque no había mucho que mostrar (;-; pobre Twilight)

\- Cla-claro que si Twilight - dijo este , algo avergonzado por lo que vio

\- Genial, gracias Spike, toma tu desayuno, justo como te gusta - dijo poniéndole una bandeja can un tazón lleno de leche, cereales y rubíes, pero antes de comer hizo algo que la alicornio no reconoció, junto sus manos y dijo:

\- Gracias por la comida - luego de esto empezó a comer , ignorado olímpicamente las quejas de Kakuzu , al terminar dejo la cuchara verticalmente sobre el bol - muchas gracias Twilight - dijo sonriendo alegremente

\- De nada, mi pequeño - dijo confundida ,pero al ver un aura oscura cerca de Spike se alejo un poco

\- NO SOY ENANO , SOLO TENGO PROBLEMAS DE CRECIMIENTO- grito el chico no aguantando más, pero al calmarse se arrepintió por gritar - lo siento Twilight , es que , detesto que me digan pequeño o enano -

\- No importa , tontin , solo controlaré a la próxima ¿vale? - pidió la princesa

\- Vale - dijo Spike inflando sus mofletes o mejillas ( según tu país) - y ¿Ya no estoy castigado? - ante la afirmación de la plana ( la llamare así también) se sintió aliviado - Genial , pero ahora debo vestirme , así que afuera- la empuja débilmente fuera de la habitación - gracias por el desayuno - le entrega la bandeja con el bol y cubiertos - adiós - le cierra la puerta en la cara - ustedes también - le dice a los Akatsuki, a lo que ellos simplemente atraviesan la pared, para dejarlo a solas, al salir vestia lo mismo que ayer solo que no tenía su chaqueta, pero Twilight noto los anillos

\- Spike ¿De donde sacaste esos anillos? - preguntó la plana al dragón, quien buscaba una excusa creíble

\- Una misión - sugirió el pelinegro

\- Ayudaste a un anciano - dijo el proveniente de Kirigakure

-Perseguiste una mascota - dijo la chica de ojos ámbar

\- No se me ocurre nada - dijo el proveniente de Takigakure

\- Es que ayude a un anciano a perseguir a su mascota que se escapo y me los regalo diciendo "Esta es la recompensa por una misión exitosa" - inventó esperando que funcionará

\- Ya veo , que niño tan solidario eres Spike - dijo ella mientras le revolvía el cabello

\- Ya, ya, me voy con Rarity - dijo el ojiesmeralda, sorprendiendo a la alada

\- No vas a hacer otra vez esos favores ¿verdad? - cuestionó la estudiante de Celestia

\- Claro que no, solo quiero una chaqueta nueva, es todo - el chico ya no tenía ningún interés romántico en esta - Es que el morado es aburrido una vez que te acostumbras -

-Oh, esta bien - dijo ella avergonzada, mientras veía a Spike marcharse - ¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo sin pensarlo, lo que sorprendió al usuario de los anillos Akatsuki, pero una oportunidad perfecta para uno de sus clásicos

\- No puede ser, Twilight Sparkle, La princesa de la amistad, ¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo? - preguntó picaronamente, a lo que Twilight se pone roja de vergüenza

-Bueno, no es eso, quiero decir quizás cuando seas mayor, quiero decir después, quise decir - balbuceaba la chica roja como un tomate

\- Tranquila, Twi, solo era una broma- dijo, calmándola- Pero si quieres, guardate para mi- dijo haciendo que se sonrojara aún mas (si es posible [esta clase de cosas solo le pasan a Hinata]), mientras el chico reía entre dientes y se iban a la Boutique Carrusel

= En la Boutique =

TocTocToc era el sonido que se escuchó en la puerta de la boutique, fue Fancy Pants un hombre de pálida y cabello azul con un pequeño mostacho, su CM son 3 coronas con una gema negra cada una, vestía su clásico smoking negro, el menor lo miro con una mirada fría y sin emoción alguna, como Itachi - Fancy Pants ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?- preguntó con un tono sombrío, intimidando al unicornio, pero este intentando parecer sereno respondió:

\- Vengo a ver a "mi novia", enano ¿Y tú? - preguntó el, desafiante

\- Solo venía a pedir una nueva chaqueta, pero se me quitaron las ganas - dijo fríamente, alejándose, este era un momento lleno de tensión, pero

\- ¡Oh, hola Spikey-waykye, Twilight! ¡Vengan a tomar el té con nosotros!- dijo la unicornio, interrumpiendo el dramático momento, haciendo que todos se cayeran de espalda estilo anime, mientras todos tenían un solo pensamiento cruzando por sus cabezas

 _\- ¿Esta se cayó de la cuna de bebé o qué? -_

\- Lo siento, Rarity, pero sólo quería una chaqueta nueva, pero como estas tan ocupada, después será ¿Vale?- sugirió Spike

\- Oh, vamos, será divertido - dijo la plana animada, queriendo pasar tiempo, con sus amigas y recuperar el perdido con Spike

-Bien - resoplo resignado, se sentó en una silla, mientras que las chicas se fueron a preparar el té - ¿Ahora qué? Además del silencio incómodo -

\- Se bien lo que sabes, niño - fijo el adulto mirándolo con rencor, sin saber que Twilight escuchaba tras la puerta

-Bien, directo al grano, eso me agrada, bien, ambos sabemos que Rarity no tiene muchas luces, pero solo te diré una cosa- cierra sus ojos- termina con ella antes de que ella se entere de que sigues con Fleur, o si no- abre sus ojos, estos ahora azules- te aseguró que pasaras un mal rato -

\- _No puede ser, ¿Fancy aún con Fleur?¿Spike ya sabía? -_ pensó antes de oír el pitido de la tetera, diciendo que el agua estaba lista - El té ya esta - anuncio la chica

\- Oh, genial, ya tenía hambre - dijo el dragón, mientras el Uchiha pensaba en algo realmente serio

 _\- Sharingan, pero eso es imposible, solo los Uchiha lo tienen, sera que sera un sello de transferencia o algo por el estilo-_ intentaba explicarse el ojionix

\- Toma, Spikey-waykye, tus galletas de piedras preciosas- le aviso la modista, Spike empezó a comerlas lentamente para molestar a Kakuzu, el cual estaba en un rincón con un aura depresiva haciendo circuitos en el suelo, por lo que Spike río entre dientes, lo que extraño a los ponys presentes, por lo que tuvo que improvisar otro chiste

\- Debiste entrar a una gran cuevca para encontrar estas gemas ¿cierto? - bromeó - entienden cueva, cuenca, es un chiste de esqueletos, ¡oh vamos! - miro el reloj - miren la hora, el tiempo vuela cuando juegas, ¿no Fancy?- dijo mirándolo con odio - lo siento, pero le prometí a alguien que iría a entrenar con el, nos vemos luego - salió y cerró la puerta tras el

Con Spike

\- Bueno, busquemos esos tontos anillos - dijo yéndose al bosque Everfree

\- Espera, Spike - le detuvo Itachi - quizás seas el único que nos puedaver, pero eso no significa que no existan enemigos fuertes en tu camino, lo que trato de decir es, que seré tu maestro para poder sobrevivir contra tus oponentes -

\- Yo también pienso entrenarte, si aquí existirá el primer shinobi, quiero que sepa desenvolverse contra Samehada o que sepa kenjutsu - Kisame también aplicó su granito de arena

\- Yo también ayudaré, probablemente no tenga las mejores técnicas ni los mejores equipamientos, pero serás muy fuerte Spikey-waykye - una gota de sudor salió de la nuca de los hombres por lo último dicho por la kunoichi

\- Hmp, como ya estoy muerto no puedo ganar dinero, pero tu sí, te entrenaré para convertirte en el mejor cazarecompensas - dijo el ninja de Takigakure, solo haciendo otra gota en las cabezas de todos

\- Tu entrenamiento empieza mañana a primera hora, preparate - dijo el compañero de Kisame

\- Si, maestro - dijo en una voz baja

\- Llámame Itachi-sensei - dijo el Uchiha

\- Si, Sensei - menciono el dragón inclinándose levemente

 **¿Qué aventuras le esperan a nuestro dragón favorito? ¿Esto tendrá ending? Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de " Neo"**


	3. Llanto y alegría

**Hola mis amigitos, nuevo cap espero les guste**

 **Anillos recolectados ( Búsqueda de Akatsuki en Wikipedia y listo )**

 **1** Tigre blanco (白虎 Byakko) Konan : Dedo corazón derecho

 **2** Fénix carmesí (朱雀 Suzaku) Itachi Uchiha : Dedo anular derecho

 **3** La estrella del sur (南斗 Nanto) Kisame Hoshigaki : Dedo anular izquierdo

4 La estrella del norte (北斗 Hokuto) Kakuzu : Dedo corazón izquierdo

Opening

Golden Time Lover [Sebastian Dupont]

 _No logro concentrarme_

(Aparece Spike y los Akatsuki en un campo recibiendo el viento en la cara)

 _Si más lo pienso menos logro enfocarme_

(Aparece Spike leyendo un libro de literatura japonesa, intentando no quedarse dormido, pero Konan lo golpea en la nuca para que no pase, mientras el dragón se soba la cabeza por el dolor)

 _Trato de controlarme_

(Aparecen Kisame y Spike entrenando kenjutsu con espadas de madera, por un mal movimiento Spike termina golpeado por el hombre tiburón en la cabeza, desplomándose con un chichón y ojos como remolinos)

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla, es inevitable_

(Aparece Spike con un sharingan tras el, al enfocarle el rostro vemos que tiene un ojo color celeste y el otro rojo con un tomoe)

 _Y aunque el sol y la luna me dan la espalda_

(Aparece Spike dándole la espalda a Ponyville, mientras derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas)

 _Si acaba mi fortuna_

(Spike se encuentra en un tren, mientras su reflejo, tiene una máscara negra sin labios con algo parecido a tornillos en el cuello [máscara de Kaneki sin el parche])

 _Siempre trato de hallar la forma_

(Aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, un chaleco y pantalones naranjas y sandalias ninja azules, abrazando a un Spike sin colas ni escamas)

 _Para poder ser una ayuda_

(Aparecen los elementos de la armonía, luego los Akatsuki y finalmente el logo "Neo")

 _Todas las apuestas van en mi contra_

(Se ve a los Akatsuki del pasado y a los villanos de equestria mientras el dragón carga una esfera eléctrica)

 _Pero huir no es la respuesta_

(Este se va corriendo a darles el ataque de lleno a sus oponentes)

 _Pues gane o pierda_

(Aparece la Samehada cubierta por sangre, mientras una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida esta inconsciente)

 _Es mi valor el que hará que trascienda_

(Aparece Konan e Itachi enseñándole al niño como lanza kunais y shurikens, además de senbons)

 _Vivo siempre el día a día_

(Deidara le enseña al peliverde a como usar le arcilla explosiva)

 _Tengo mi objetivo puesto el la mira_

(La siguiente escena es un Deidara rodando en el suelo cubierto de llamas, mientras los demás Akatsuki riendo y un Spike disculpándose cómicamente)

 _El orgullo nos guiará a la gloria_

(Kakuzu le enseña a Spike a usa el Jiongu, pero este se desmaya por la parte de tomar corazones ajenos)

 _Celebremos la dulce victoria_

(Aparece un Spike de 5 años siendo cargado por Celestia, como una madre a su hijo)

 _O la derrota nos dará una lección_

(Aparece Spike, la escena cambia al rey sombra con una sonrisa macabra)

 _Quisiera controlar nuestro destino_

(Sasori intenta enseñarle a nuestro dragón favorito como usar hilos de chakra, pero el ojiesmeralda termina enredándose mientras intentaba controlar un lobo de madera)

 _Para en suspenso dejar_

(Aparece Spike tomando una bebida azucarada pero Obito como buen troll que es le hecha sal, lo siguiente es Spike persiguiendo al Uchiha con el Rinnegan)

 _Toda injusta predicción_

(Aparecen un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica blanca y a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica negra)

 _Listo estoy para entrar a ese mundo de ilusión_

(Hidan le enseña al joven como usar la guadaña correctamente, además unas piruetas, si nos fijamos bien el canoso no tiene su collar de Jashin)

 _Donde no esperaré a que llegue el triunfo esperado_

(Aparece Spike siendo perseguido por los 6 caminos de Pain intentando evitar sus varas de chakra)

 _Y pronto vendrán mí los tiempos dorados_

( Aparece la misma chica rubia, la chica junto a la Samehada y un Spike sin cola ni escamas, con un hombre de cabellos plateados que desafiaban la gravedad, con un uniforme estándar de jonin, además de una máscara que le cubre la cara y una bandana le cubre el ojo izquierdo)

 _Ya no habrán límites en el juego de presión_

 _Pero el precio a pagar puede resultar aún más caro_

( Aparece el mismo jonin frente a una roca con varios kanjis )

 _Que lo que pagamos en tiempo pasados_

(El peliplata de joven vestía unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa del mismo color, esta junto a un chico pelinegro de googles naranjas, vestía un chaleco azul marino con toque naranjas y pantalones del mismo estilo, al centro estaba una chica de cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro y unos brillantes ojos marrones, tenía dos marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro, vestía una blusa negra de manga larga, y una falda de color rosa-púrpura y al centro estaba un rubio de ojos azules con el uniforme estándar jounin)

Pero el sacrificio lo vale

(Aparece Spike con los kanjis de los anillos recolectados tras este)

 _Más que un argumento, para ganar hace falta un firme sustento_

 _Al pasar el tiempo no puedes permanecer en silencio_

 _Todos tus sentidos se agudizan, secretos se van revelando_

 _Como si leyeras el pensamiento_

(Aparecen los Akatsukis entrenado a Spike en taijutsu)

 _Descifrar mi ventaja en el juego_

 _Podría resultar perjudicial al final_

 _Por eso hay que aceptar con toda madurez_

 _La derrota como el hombre que se es_

(Aparece Celestia llorando mientras mira la chimenea, en la cual hay una foto de 2 dragones adultos con un bebé en sus brazos cada uno, la foto se quema desde dentro por lo que no podemos ver quienes son)

 _¡Vamos adversidad!_

 _Da tu golpe sin piedad_

 _Mi estilo al pelear me permite hacer lo imposible_

 _Y poder superar todos los confines_

(Aparece Spike enfrentando a los past-akatsuki con la chica rubia inconsciente tras el)

 _Como un cuento que esta comenzando a ser real_

 _La perfecta victoria nos ha estado esperando_

 _No debes dudarlo, haremos historia_

 _Se que la recompensa lo vale_

(Aparecen las Mane 6 y los Akatsuki posando en una foto ccon Spike y otra persona en el medio, la cual no podemos ver)

Para despejar su mente, el dragón fue a visitar a una calmada amiga, Flutershy, pero también aprovecharía para buscar los demás anillos, si es que estaban allí, al llegar a la casa de la pelirrosa, el chico vio a esta jugando con Ángel, su conejo mascota blanco, Flutter era una chica de cabello rora hasta media espalda, sus alas están de un color mantequilla, sus ojos eran azules, tenía pechos copa E casi F, un redondo trasero, piernas torneadas, su rostro era inocente, su CM eran 3 mariposas, vestía una falda de jeans azul, además de una camisa verde con mangas amarillas.

\- Hola Flutershy, ¿Cómo estas? - dijo inesperadamente, asustandola sin querer, esta dio un grito, se cubrió los ojos y movía sus piernas y, sin querer mostró unas panties color blanco, lo que le provocó a Spike una hemorragia nasal nivel 2 - Flutter, por favor, calmate, soy yo Spike- dijo con unos tapones en su nariz, que salieron al estilo Gintama, al ver que quien le hablo no era una amenaza, lo abrazo fuertemente entre sus pechos, generando distintos pensamientos en los Akatsuki

 _\- Maldito suertudo -_ Kisame

 _\- Por favor, que no tenga que pasar por las fangirls -_ Itachi

 _\- Si la prostituyera ganaría mucho dinero -_ Kakuzu

 _\- Me siento derrotada -_ Konan

\- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, mi lindo y amoroso dragón favorito - dijo ella mientras Spike agitaba sus brazos buscando una salida, por suerte ella se dio cuenta a tiempo, pero un fantasmita salía de su boca - si vives te ayudaré a buscar las gemas que más te gusten - exclamó asustada

\- Gemas- murmuró el fantasma, regresando a cuerpo de Spike, ya a salvo, entraron a la casa, la cual estaba decorada con muebles simples, unos sillones alrededor de una mesita y una mesa grande con sillas alrededor, se sentaron cada uno en un sillón y la pegaso fue la primera en hablar

-Sabes, siempre me pregunté como sería un Kirin -Spike escuchaba todo atentamente- y como sería ser madre de uno - el chico se atragantó con esa última parte, esto sería como sí le pidiera tener un hijo con el, y sabía como se hacían, cuando ya no tenía comics que leer, tomaba un libro, por su mala suerte un día tomó uno de "Cómo se hacen los bebés", por lo que se puso muy rojo y nervioso

\- Pe-pero Flutershy, no estoy listo para eso, cuando sea mayor, pero si quieres puedo dibujarte como creo que serían ¿eso esta bien?- la chica al ver como reaccionó el chico le pareció rara hasta que hubo un *click* en su cerebro y supo a que se refería con eso de " cuando sea mayor " y se puso roja

-S-si, eso estaría bien - dijo ella, esperando que algo la salvara de tan vergonzosa situación, en eso llego una chica de esponjados cabellos rosas, ojos azules, pechos copa E, su CM eran 3 globos, 2 azules y uno amarillo (Ropa EG), se veía muy alegre, lo cual asustó a los Akatsuki poniéndose en guardia, mientras Konan solo pensaba una cosa

\- _¿Por qué todas las pelirrosas están mejores que yo? -_ Sep, eso pensaba ella

\- Spike,Flutershyayudenmeadarlelabienvenidaaunnuevoponyquellegoalpueblo - dijo energéticamente ella, ni Itachi que tenía el mangekyō sharingan activado la entendió perfectamente, pero el chico si, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la forma rápida de hablar de Pinkie y con el Sharingan sin tomoes, podía también leer sus labios como si de un cuento infantil se tratase

-Lo que ella dijo es que un nuevo pony llego y quiere que le ayudemos a darle la bienvenida, ¿No es así, pastelito? - dijo como todo un galán de telenovela, lo que sonrojo a la pastelera- _¿Qué me pasa? -_ se preguntaba el dragón

-S-si, exacto eso dije - dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, lográndolo un poco

-¿Y qué esperamos? Demosle una gran bienvenida, una que no olvidará - animo Spike a las chicas

Mientras tanto

- _Demonios, aún no lo encuentro, solo me encontré con una loca pelirrosa, esta ciudad será subnormal o algo así-_ se preguntaba una persona de cabello castaño y ojos color carmesí, vestía una polera blanca bajo un chaleco verde, tenía jeans negros y zapatillas verdes, su polera era muy holgada para decir si era hombre o mujer, y llevaba además una capa naranja hasta llegar a los tobillos, como si ocultara algo - _Como sea espero que esta mujer me de mas suerte_ Disculpe, señorita me preguntaba si de casualidad conoce a un dragón - preguntó el ser de género indefinido a una chica rubia de ojos verde pasto, piel bronceada, su rostro tenía pecas que la hacían ver linda, tenía pechos copa CC (Ropa EG) - _Mierda, es demasiado tierna para mi -_

Con Spike y las chicas

\- ¿Donde será la fiesta? - preguntó el dragón

\- En Sugar Cute Corner - dijo animada la pastelera, lo que alivio al peliverde ya que recordada lo que pasó cuando hicieron la bienvenida en la biblioteca

Flashback no jutsu

\- ¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al unísono, solo para ver que era Twilight - Oh, eras tú- dijo Spike, pero la chica le hizo caso omiso, se puso frente a el

\- Spike, ¿Donde están mis apuntes y experimentos? - le preguntó ella con un aura oscura que decía "Matar", lo que intimidó a nuestro pobre protagonista

\- Están en el 2°piso, a salvo - aviso el chico para salvar su pellejo, pero la chica logró divisar una nota con su letra manchada con salsa de fresa, entonces una ventana se rompió dejando ver a un Spike corriendo con un uniforme de fútbol americano con el número 21 y a Twilight persiguiéndolo con una ametralladora

Flashback no jutsu kai

Tembló al sólo pensar en ello - Ya, llegamos - aviso la chica pelirrosa, el establecimiento parecía un gran pastel con crema, al entrar vieron que no había nada decorado, hasta que Pinkie le dio un control al peliverde que tenía el título " decoraciones " y botones con el título de "cumpleaños", " bienvenida", "aniversario", " boda" y el último decía "mi pony especial" y presionó el que decía "Bienvenida" y aparecieron globos, serpentinas y otras cosas, además de un cartel que decía "Bienvenida/o a Ponyville" con letras grandes y coloridas como si un niño lo hubiera hecho, sin querer el dragón guardó el control en su bolsillo,eso llegó Twilight, tomó a Spike del brazo y lo llevó afuera de la pastelería, se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó

\- ¿Desde cuando? -

\- ¿Desde cuando que? -

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que Fancy y Fleur siguen juntos? - preguntó Twilight, sorprendiendo al peliverde

\- Desde hace mes y medio, si te preguntas porque no se lo he dicho es por el hecho de que ella parece feliz, además a mi nunca me creería, solo vería el amor muerto que le tenía- explico el menor

\- Eso lo entiendo pero, dile al menos, para que no crea que eres un tonto insensible - le suplicó la alicornio

-Tsk, bien - dijo de mala gana - pero si no me cree y me termina odiando es tu culpa - dijo entrando a la sugar cute corner, tomó un papel y un lápiz (Estilo Gintama) y escribió en el papel "Fancy te es infiel" lo dobló y se lo entregó a Rarity - Por seguridad - dejando a Rarity completamente confundida hasta que leyo el papel, pero pensó que solo era una broma así que lo desecho

\- _La fe ciega es el peor enemigo de un shinobi-_ pensaron los Akatsuki

\- FANCYPANTS, VENGO A VISITARTE Y CON QUE ME ENCUENTRO, BESÁNDOTE CON OTRA A MIS ESPALDAS- exclamó Fleur De La Cour encolerizada - SUELTALO PERRA, EL ES MI NOVIO - le grito a la modista, la que no iba a rendirse sin pelear

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TUYO!? FANCY Y YO HEMOS TENIDO UNA RELACIÓN DESDE HACE 6 MESES - se defendió ella, a lo que Fleur ensombreció su mirada y tenía un aura oscura que decía "Matar"

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Fancy?- dijo de manera atemorizante,

\- Emh esto ... _Esto solo pasa en FanFiction -_ intentaba argumentar algo para defenderse, pero fue golpeado en el rostro por la chica ojiroja que describí antes -¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA !?-

\- Es sólo que, si un hombre engaña a su pareja y es muy cobarde como para afrontarlo - dio un paso adelante y se quitó la capucha - deben pasar un mal rato - dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa, el unicornio cobardemente uso su magia para lanzarle un jarrón, pero esta lo detiene y lo golpea con este dejándolo inconsciente - debilucho -

\- ¡Tú!¡Tú lo sabias desde antes, no es cierto! - exclamó furiosa la pelipurpura - ¡Dimelo! - tomó al dragón con su magia y lo elevó en el aire

\- Si - respondió simplemente

\- ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?! -

\- Te veías feliz - respondió- y borrar tu sonrisa no estaba en mis planes y si hubiera sido por mi, Fancy nunca hubiera sido tu novio - dijo sorprendiendo a la modista

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Acaso tú estas ...?-

\- Estaba es la palabra correcta, si estaba enamorado de ti, lo siento, pero el producto " Corazón de Spike" esta descontinuado - en eso Rarity se puso de rodillas, puso sus manos en el suelo y empezó a llorar

\- ¿Como se supone que continúe?-

\- Levantate y camina, para eso tienes 2 piernas sanas, ¿no? - dijo el chico aún levitando - Y si no te importa ¿Puedes bajarme? - en ese instante con lágrimas secas, lo observo con deje de vergüenza lo bajo lentamente hasta que toco el suelo, luego le retiró la magia que lo cubría, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos pero notó algo que se encontraba allí, el control de Pinkie - oye, Pinkie, atajalo - le aviso antes de lanzarle el control, luego se fue riendo fuera del local, todos se preguntaban porque reía, hasta que Pinkie vio su control donde decía "mi pony especial" ahora decía "Spike", lo que le causó un sonrojo

Con Spike

Spike se encontraba en la orilla de un río, reflexionando

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase? - preguntó la Ame-nin

\- Me la repito siempre - dijo con amargura sin saber que una chica de cabellera arcoiris lo escuchaba, sus ojos eran violetas neón, sus alas eran de color cían, piel bronceada, pechos copa AA (Ropa EG), esta se encontraba sobre una nube - ¿Acaso sabes lo que es sentirte inútil? ¿Mera basura sin valor? Salve a todo el imperio de cristal, soy un héroe - Rainbow se alivio al ver que el chico no se menospreciaba tanto - Y una mierda, lo único que hice fue retrasarlo, no me siento bien siendo alabado por algo que no hice casi nada, pero me gusta pensar que di lo mejor de mi y juntos lo logramos - culminó su monólogo mientras los espíritus sacaban conclusiones

\- _Tiene un gran sentido del compañerismo, digno de alguien con la voluntad de fuego/es un gran chico/es igual que Yahiko -_ pensaban Itachi, Kisame y Konan respectivamente

 _\- Perderá mucho dinero poreso pero, un shinobi sin principios es un simple asesino -_ penso Kakuzu

\- _No eres inútil, eres un gran compañero, es bueno que lo entiendas -_ pensó el elemento de la lealtad, para después alejarse en dirección a su casa de nubes, en eso la chica ojirroja se sentó al lado de nuestro protagonista mientras el viento mecía el ambiente

\- ¡ _Esto es incómodo! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No entiendo! ¡Vino como si nada y se sentó a mi lado! ¡¿Qué no es la orilla tan exageradamente ancha para que se siente en otra parte?! Emh, ¿ Quizás, quiere algo? ¿Deberia decirle algo? Espera, ¡No tengo nada para este tipo de situaciones! "Qué puesta de sol tan hermosa ¿No crees?", ¡No no no no no, esa frase es demasiado cliché y además estúpida para este momento! Esta situación, sentado en la orilla del río con una hermosa puesta de sol, ella se encuentra con un chico solitario con la mirada hacia el infinito, ¡Guau, eso se oye genial! ¿Quizas ella esta esperando un encuentro amoroso de novela? -_ se fija en la chica la cual esta ssonrojada - _¡AAh sí, seguro es eso! Lo que significa que quiere que diga algo genial, bueno aquí va_ Hoy el viento, esta inquieto y sin control _¡Por Celestia, quiero morir! O sea, no fue vergonzoso, solo quiero morir, ¿Lo arruiné? -_ mira a la castaña, la cual esta aún más sonrojada - _Ella parece feliz, ¡Mi mente se derrumbó por un momento pero pude hacerlo, ahora veamos tu respuesta!-_

 _-_ Aún así el viento no, se siente muy feliz - dijo después de levantarse

- _Pfrf, jajaja, ¡Esta chica es divertida! Jejeje, ah, oye, disculpa ¿Te importaría darme más espacio? Es que esto realmente me incómoda, ahem, a decir verdad, me gustaba cuando estabas un poco más lejos de mi. Como podrás haber notado no tengo nada de imaginación para este tipo de cosas, es que no puedo con esta atmósfera, necesito asistencia, hey mira es Snips, ¡¿Como llego aquí?!-_ pensaba Spike

\- Vamos Spike, hoy el viento esta trayéndonos un mal presagio al pueblo - improviso el unicornio

\- _¿¡De todos los días hasta ahora justo hoy te pones tan ocurrente!? ¡¿Ahora te sonrojas?! ¡Muerete! Oh no, ahora esta más feliz, saquenme de este lugar rápido por favor -_ se levanta - _Bueno, espero haber satisfecho tus deseos de hablar con un chico a la orilla del río, pero llegó el momento de disipar esta atmósfera y largarme, con una frase sensata_ Vámonos, que así el viento no cesará _¡¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?! Ay, ya basta, solo quiero irme de una vez y olvidar todo esto -_

 _-_ ¡Spike! - llamó Snails

\- _El otro miembro del equipo de rescate, Snails -_ Spike

\- ¡Apresuremonos! ¡Las papas fritas de la tienda están a mitad de precio! ¡Hay que ir! - grito Snails, destruyendo la atmósfera por completo

\- _¡Idiota, lee la atmósfera! Bueno, al menos logró algo -_ pensó mientras la chica golpeaba a Snails y este agonizaba, en eso se le cayó un cuaderno a la chica, tenía un idioma que no entendía, se lo mostró a Konan, pero ella tampoco comprendía el idioma, al seguir avanzado, encontró el lenguaje de los ponys, y al leerlo decía algo sobre la búsqueda de su hermano, el cual se hallaba en Ponyville - Así que buscas a tu hermano ¿No?- la chica se avergonzó, dejó de golpear a Snails para intentar arrebatarle el cuaderno - _Dice aquí que su hhermano le fue arrebatado justo cuando el nació porque lo creyeron muerto, siento pena por ella -_ le entrega el cuaderno - Descuida, lo vas a encontrar y más con la ayuda de ¡Spike el dragón! - la chica lo abrazo fuertemente, sep, será una chica - Oye, espacio personal -

-No será necesario - explicó ella, confundiéndolos

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Snails con heridas en su cara

\- Porque ya lo encontré - aclaró, apretando más su abrazo mientras una cola reptiliana salía de la capa y se movía como se mueve la cola de un perrito feliz

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? - gritaron todos al unísono, menos la castaña

Ending "Aluminia" Bastian Cortés

 _Nada hará que toquen mis manos aquella luz_

 _Que se fue de mi, igual que el tiempo_

 _Como si el camino hacia la seguridad_

 _Este mundo no lo reprima_

 _Ayer me dormí soñando cosas en las que_

 _Nadie mira y siento que las debo abandonar_

 _Los deseos del corazón, que no pude guardarlos bien_

 _Aunque en medio de la verdad y de lo ideal_

 _Llevo el sacrificio en mi así se borra mi temor_

 _Mis impulsos que desbordan no puedo reprimir_

 _Porque este triste corazón jamás parará_

 _Las mentiras, miedos, vanidad y hasta dolor_

 _No seré tan débil para caer_

 _Hoy lo negativo es lo que hay que enfrentar_

 _La soledad me hace trizas_

 _Perforan el cielo, construcciones y a la vez_

 _Borran las estrellas que nunca más miraré_

 _Me pregunto, si talvez yo dudando estaré esta vez_

 _Como manchas que inundan todo el mundo a tus pies_

 _Es la realidad que hoy se ha roto para mi_

 _Mañana en el final del camino se unirán_

 _Con mis manos todas las cosas que mi ser cargará._

 **Hola gente, ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bien, no me importa bye**


	4. Aviso avisante

Necesito OC's para los portadores de los demas anillos de akatsuki

Dedo pulgar derecho: Cero (零 Rei) Pain.

Dedo índice derecho: Dragón azul (青龍 **Se** iryū); Deidara.

Dedo meñique derecho: Tortuga negra (玄武 Genbu); Zetsu.

Dedo meñique izquierdo: El vacío (空陳 Kūchin); Orochimaru.

Dedo índice izquierdo: Tres niveles (三台 Santai); Hidan.

Dedo pulgar izquierdo: La virgen (玉女 Gyokunyo); Sasori y Tobi

Los anillos no solo seran encontrados, sino que tambien habran otros portadores que tendran los anillos pero no podran ver a los miembros de Akatsuki

Los ama Gonzox-kun


	5. Piedras

-Hola- personaje hablando

- _Hola-_ personaje pensando

 _-*Hola*-_ personaje cantando

[Rasengan] Nombre de Jutsu u otra tecnica

- **Humano** \- Ser divino o biju hablando

\- **_Que magumbos_** \- ser divino o biju hablando

\- **_*Lalala*_** \- biju o divinidad cantando

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Seor tren: gracias por el consejo**

 **Liz : (le hace una reverencia) gracias por haber iluminado mi camino, lo de las chicas, son solo coincidencias nada más, no intento hacerlas parecer vulgares o algo así, es solo Ecchi, espero no haberla molestado, sobre su entrenamiento, siempre me preguntaba porque no uso el Kage Bushin para practicar su control de chakra y uno que otro jutsu, sin Spike el imperio se hubiera destruido eso es un hecho, lamento no estar informado sobre MLP es que eh estado inactivo por las burlas de mi hermano, además, solo puedo aprender por los fics que he leído**

 **Pirata: gracias, en este capítulo sale**

 **The only 95: Acertasteis en uno de los puntos, si habrá Naruto Fem, pero lo de los nuevos Akatsukis lo siento**

 **Nightmarebat:** **¿En serio?**

 **Ahora con la historia**

 **Anillos recolectados ( Búsqueda de Akatsuki en Wikipedia y listo )**

 **1** Tigre blanco (白虎 Byakko) Konan : Dedo corazón derecho

 **2** Fénix carmesí (朱雀 Suzaku) Itachi Uchiha : Dedo anular derecho

 **3** La estrella del sur (南斗 Nanto) Kisame Hoshigaki : Dedo anular izquierdo

4 La estrella del norte (北斗 Hokuto) Kakuzu : Dedo corazón izquierdo

Opening

Golden Time Lover [Sebastian Dupont]

 _No logro concentrarme_

(Aparece Spike y los Akatsuki en un campo recibiendo el viento en la cara)

 _Si más lo pienso menos logro enfocarme_

(Aparece Spike leyendo un libro de literatura japonesa, intentando no quedarse dormido, pero Konan lo golpea en la nuca para que no pase, mientras el dragón se soba la cabeza por el dolor)

 _Trato de controlarme_

(Aparecen Kisame y Spike entrenando kenjutsu con espadas de madera, por un mal movimiento Spike termina golpeado por el hombre tiburón en la cabeza, desplomándose con un chichón y ojos como remolinos)

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla, es inevitable_

(Aparece Spike con un sharingan tras el, al enfocarle el rostro vemos que tiene un ojo color celeste y el otro rojo con un tomoe)

 _Y aunque el sol y la luna me dan la espalda_

(Aparece Spike dándole la espalda a Ponyville, mientras derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas)

 _Si acaba mi fortuna_

(Spike se encuentra en un tren, mientras su reflejo, tiene una máscara negra sin labios con algo parecido a tornillos en el cuello [máscara de Kaneki sin el parche])

 _Siempre trato de hallar la forma_

(Aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, un chaleco y pantalones naranjas y sandalias ninja azules, abrazando a un Spike sin colas ni escamas)

 _Para poder ser una ayuda_

(Aparecen los elementos de la armonía, luego los Akatsuki y finalmente el logo "Neo")

 _Todas las apuestas van en mi contra_

(Se ve a los Akatsuki del pasado y a los villanos de equestria mientras el dragón carga una esfera eléctrica)

 _Pero huir no es la respuesta_

(Este se va corriendo a darles el ataque de lleno a sus oponentes)

 _Pues gane o pierda_

(Aparece la Samehada cubierta por sangre, mientras una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida esta inconsciente)

 _Es mi valor el que hará que trascienda_

(Aparece Konan e Itachi enseñándole al niño como lanza kunais y shurikens, además de senbons)

 _Vivo siempre el día a día_

(Deidara le enseña al peliverde a como usar le arcilla explosiva)

 _Tengo mi objetivo puesto el la mira_

(La siguiente escena es un Deidara rodando en el suelo cubierto de llamas, mientras los demás Akatsuki riendo y un Spike disculpándose cómicamente)

 _El orgullo nos guiará a la gloria_

(Kakuzu le enseña a Spike a usa el Jiongu, pero este se desmaya por la parte de tomar corazones ajenos)

 _Celebremos la dulce victoria_

(Aparece un Spike de 5 años siendo cargado por Celestia, como una madre a su hijo)

 _O la derrota nos dará una lección_

(Aparece Spike, la escena cambia al rey sombra con una sonrisa macabra)

 _Quisiera controlar nuestro destino_

(Sasori intenta enseñarle a nuestro dragón favorito como usar hilos de chakra, pero el ojiesmeralda termina enredándose mientras intentaba controlar un lobo de madera)

 _Para en suspenso dejar_

(Aparece Spike tomando una bebida azucarada pero Obito como buen troll que es le hecha sal, lo siguiente es Spike persiguiendo al Uchiha con el Rinnegan)

 _Toda injusta predicción_

(Aparecen un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica blanca y a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica negra)

 _Listo estoy para entrar a ese mundo de ilusión_

(Hidan le enseña al joven como usar la guadaña correctamente, además unas piruetas, si nos fijamos bien el canoso no tiene su collar de Jashin)

 _Donde no esperaré a que llegue el triunfo esperado_

(Aparece Spike siendo perseguido por los 6 caminos de Pain intentando evitar sus varas de chakra)

 _Y pronto vendrán mí los tiempos dorados_

( Aparece la misma chica rubia, la chica junto a la Samehada y un Spike sin cola ni escamas, con un hombre de cabellos plateados que desafiaban la gravedad, con un uniforme estándar de jonin, además de una máscara que le cubre la cara y una bandana le cubre el ojo izquierdo)

 _Ya no habrán límites en el juego de presión_

 _Pero el precio a pagar puede resultar aún más caro_

( Aparece el mismo jonin frente a una roca con varios kanjis )

 _Que lo que pagamos en tiempo pasados_

(El peliplata de joven vestía unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa del mismo color, esta junto a un chico pelinegro de googles naranjas, vestía un chaleco azul marino con toque naranjas y pantalones del mismo estilo, al centro estaba una chica de cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro y unos brillantes ojos marrones, tenía dos marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro, vestía una blusa negra de manga larga, y una falda de color rosa-púrpura y al centro estaba un rubio de ojos azules con el uniforme estándar jounin)

Pero el sacrificio lo vale

(Aparece Spike con los kanjis de los anillos recolectados tras este)

 _Más que un argumento, para ganar hace falta un firme sustento_

 _Al pasar el tiempo no puedes permanecer en silencio_

 _Todos tus sentidos se agudizan, secretos se van revelando_

 _Como si leyeras el pensamiento_

(Aparecen los Akatsukis entrenado a Spike en taijutsu)

 _Descifrar mi ventaja en el juego_

 _Podría resultar perjudicial al final_

 _Por eso hay que aceptar con toda madurez_

 _La derrota como el hombre que se es_

(Aparece Celestia llorando mientras mira la chimenea, en la cual hay una foto de 2 dragones adultos con un bebé en sus brazos cada uno, la foto se quema desde dentro por lo que no podemos ver quienes son)

 _¡Vamos adversidad!_

 _Da tu golpe sin piedad_

 _Mi estilo al pelear me permite hacer lo imposible_

 _Y poder superar todos los confines_

(Aparece Spike enfrentando a los past-akatsuki con la chica rubia inconsciente tras el)

 _Como un cuento que esta comenzando a ser real_

 _La perfecta victoria nos ha estado esperando_

 _No debes dudarlo, haremos historia_

 _Se que la recompensa lo vale_

(Aparecen las Mane 6 y los Akatsuki posando en una foto ccon Spike y otra persona en el medio, la cual no podemos ver)

\- Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto? E-eso es imposible- decía el dragón mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la dragona - M-mama me dijo que ellos habían muerto hace mucho, oh vamos ¿Donde está la cámara?- preguntó mientras buscaba desesperadamente una cámara escondida, una que no existía, sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda- Mentirosa, mientes, ellos me querían, ellos ... - murmuraba entre sus lágrimas, que derramaba inconscientemente - ¿Que les pasó?- preguntó el dragón derrotado

\- Murieron hace poco, ellos sabían que estabas vivo pero te dejaron aquí para que estuvieras a salvo, querían que estuvieras feliz y vivo-

\- Guerras, ¿No?-

\- Si, cuando salió tu huevo, lo metieron en el agua y flotó, solo tenían una esperanza, la princesa del sol, cuando saliste, había estallado una guerra civil, así que era mejor que te quedaras, no podíamos visitarte por viejas tensiones, espero que entiendas-

\- Solo... - dijo mientras se iba al bosque Everfree- necesito un respiro- dijo mientras se perdia en la espesura del bosque, mientras la ojirroja lo observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

Con Spike

El ojiverde se encontraba caminando lentamente por la espesura del bosque del miedo, como muchos ponies le llamaban, también tenía otros nombres, el bosque prohibido, la tumba del explorador y muchos otros su a Spike no le importaban, solo quería saber una cosa

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cada vez que lograba estar tranquilo venía algo más arruinaba su momento de calma? ¿Era mucho pedir paz en su vida? Primero, se entera de de que es el elegido para portar unos anillos que estaban pegados a las almas de una organización de la cual sabia una mierda, segundo, llega la novia del novio de la chica que le gustaba y tercero, averiguar que sus padres creyeron que había muerto para luego ni siquiera visitarlo, ¿Qué seguía, mundos y universos alternos? Vaya mala suerte.

-Ę$T3 uπ¡vEr$0 e$ ... Iπ7ë$4π7e - murmuro una silueta parecida a nuestro protagonista, con una voz distorsionada, como sacada de un disco rayado, este ser era exactamente igual a Spike, salvo que tenia partes como la de una TV antigua cuando fallaba, cuadros negros con 2 diseños, lineas verdes delgadas con otras negras con triple de ancho y otros con cuadros negros con cruzes de las delgadas lineas verdes, ademas de una flecha de descarga de celular en la parte posterior de su chaqueta(por si no entienden es una flecha hacia abajo con una barrita delgada) - N0 m gU$7a p4r(RM3 á eRr0R!$4nS ¥ a$¡ C0Nfund¡Ra$ ā l0$ lECt0Re$, ¿N0 ¶u3d3$ A(hěRl0 (0Mo Racon0Omega 0 alG0 a$¡? - Eso lo decidiran los lectores que amo con todo mi kokoro, ahora deja de romper la cuarta pared y continuemos con esto - Val3, vA- Se quejo Scarthed!Spike - 3 N0mBr $¡ m0la - dijo en español de españa

Con Spike

Este se encontraba en el lugar donde comenzo todo, el castillo del Sol y la Luna, fue buscando respuestas, no sobre el o sus familiares, sino de los dragones en general, o de cultura antigua para saber porque decían que los dragones eran violentos y los catalogaban como bestias, mientras buscaba la biblioteca el Akatsuki ojinegro le preguntó algo que los intrigaba a todos

\- ¿Qué no te afecta nada de lo que esta pasando?- el peliverde lo miro, dio un suspiro y empezó a buscar la biblioteca

\- A veces debemos aprender a ver la vida de distintos modos para poder caminar incluso si se disloca nuestro camino - explicó con una profunda frase de reflexión el chico de 10 años

\- ¿También te la repites para avanzar?- preguntó la Ame-nin

\- De hecho me lo acabo de inventar - aviso el ojiesmeralda, haciendo que los demás cayeran de espaldas estilo anime - en realidad me gusta pensar que todo es un sueño, para hacerle frente al la mañana siguiente, je rimo - dijo mientras buscaba un libro para desentrañar los misterios que giraban en torno a su especie, pero todo lo que encontraba estaba codificado, solo lograba ver esto:

au''$ ¶=π70m 70m

Hasta que encontró un título que por fin entendió:

Historia de la división territorial de especies

Jamás había oído de ello, ni siquiera en los libros de historia antiguos de cuando llegó a Ponyville, los cuales leyó todos al menos 3 veces, por muy irónico que suene, a el le encantaban los libros, incluso más que a Twilight, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo, también leía libros de magia teórica, solo por saber, pero eso, solo podía sacar una conclusión:

Equestria tenía más secretos de lo que esperaba, así que empezó a leer

《Hace ya bastante tiempo, existían 6 especies, Ponys, Dragones, Changellings, Cebras, Grifos y Minotauros, todos vivían de manera civilizada para la época, hasta que, la guerra estalló, nadie recuerda exactamente la causa, solo que un miembro de cada facción murió ese día, lo que causó una riña entre todas las especies, a exepcion de las cebras, las cuales se mantuvieron alejadas de la guerra, lo posteriormente se convertiría en una batalla que inició la "Guerra de los 3000 años" como la ya conocida "Batalla Pasiva" la cual no hubo pérdidas mortales, pero despues de ella vinieron otras, como la "Batalla de cancha rayada" en las cuales se enfrentaron los grifos contra los minotauros y, contra de todo pronostico, los grifos vencieron

(Lo siguiente se lo pueden inventar si quieren, quiza incluso lo añada al fic)

Hasta que ellos llegaron,el dios de la guerra y el dios de la sabiduria, ambos eran completamente opuestos, pero por razones desconocidas lograron apacigua las llamas de la guerra, pero como dice el dicho "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" aun existia el rencor por toda la sangre derramada en la guerra, por esto mismo el dios de la sabiduria creo a la Cebra de oro y el Changelling de plata a partir de su propia sangre y de las especies mencionadas; el Minotauro de diamante y la Grifo de fuego hechos de la sangre del dios de la guerra y las especies nombradas, pero hubo 3 seres que eran creados de la sangre de los dioses con las especies restantes y que podian llamarse seres divinos, la diosa que controlaba el sol, la diosa que tenia de mascota a la luna y el dios de la experiencia, que defendia a sus hermanas y hermanos de disputas, y de ellos mismos, este tenia la curiosidad que tenia las memorias del dios de la guerra y la sabiduria, ademas del dragon a quien consideraba padre, nadie sabe si estos seres celestiales aun existen, pero, existan o no, sus leyendas existiran siempre en nuestros corazones》

Spike analizo el libro, por la calidad de las amarillentas paginas y los bordes rasgados de estas podria decirse que era antiguo, quizas victima de un hechizo de conservacion, muy potente para cualquier uniconrnio promedio, pudo haber sido un unicornio tan o más potente que Twiligth usando su maximo poder como unicornio y con la mitad en su forma de alicornio, rio por lo bajo, cuando tenia 5 años fingia que la magia era limitada y que cuando te quedabas sin ella te convertias en polvo, lo que no sabia es que el chakra no se alejaba mucho de ese concepto, al dejar de mirar el libro se dio cuenta de la hora que era, solto el libro y empezo a correr como alma le lleva el shinigami, al salir del castillo Scrtched! se hizo presente

\- â$¡ quE p¡3nas inClU¡r mOn0 y al ąn(¡an0 cOn cuErn0$ ¿ęh? $uěRte m¡g0 - je gracias Scratch! - D3 nađą, ďēbEŕįæ§ áçţůàłīżåŕ ýa ¿țə màtařAń sàbeş?- lo se, es solo que no expresar mis ideas y cuando lo hago dejo más o menos unas palablas y me voy, por eso los capitulos son tan cortos, ademas tengo cuenta en wattpad - màłđītœ fļőjö- si, si lo que digas, deberia conseguir un coescritor y aceptar la propuesta de nigthmarebat

Con Spike

Debia correr si queria salvar su vida de una Twiligth furiosa, ademas no queria explicarle nada de los anillos y que fue al bosque everfree el solo, de solo pensarlo se vio a si mismo en un manicomio o en una tumba, un escalofrio paso por su espina dorsal.

Y hablando de tumbas

Sintio como su rostro se impactaba con algo solido como el cemento, cayo de trasero, quejandose del dolor mientras sobaba la zona afectada, levanto la cabeza y vio a una chica de cabellera negra con punta rubias y ojos violetas, vestia una blusa negra algo ajustada, lo que permitia ver unos pechos copa CC, una larga capa, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas blancas, Spike se levanto, se disculpo por interrumpirla y se largo al castillo de la amistad, sin ver que la chica sonreia y decia

\- Ya te he encontre Tou-chan -

Canterlot

Se veia a un hombre con una capucha, no se podia saber si era unicornio o terrestre, los cabellos que se alcanzaban a ver eran de colores azcabaches, usaba un pañuelo color pistache que permitía ver 2 ojos color zafiro, media más o menos 1,90 mtrs, era de fibrosa complexion, vestía unos jeans negros, al igual que sus depotivas, también tenía un polo blanco bajo una chaqueta negra, llevaba también guantes rojos co un anillo muy particularde color rosa con el kanji 玉女 (La virgen/Gyokunyo), asi es, un anillo akatsuki, más especificamente el de Sasori de la arena roja, el segundo marionetista mas poderoso al menos originalmente, luego fue llevado por el quinto Uchiha más poderoso, usuario del ojo derecho del segundo mangekyo sharingan más poderoso y el kamui; el quinto jutsu más devastadoramente injusto del mundo shinobi; Obito Uchiha, unas palabras con voz grave salieron de su boca a la vez que se levantaba

- _*1, 2, Tobi va por ti* -_ Salto hacia un techo cercano al castillo de las princesas - * _3, 4, no podras huir* -_ dijo a la vez que escalaba los muros del gran castillo, pero habia algo extraño en en la forma que lo hacia, usaba unicamente las plantas de sus pies, logro entrar a un pasillo con pocos guardias, a los cuales evito transformandose en otro de los guardias hasta que llego a una puerta en especifico, la abrio y vio que no abia nadie alli - * _5, 6, Celestia no esta aqui * -_ decia a la vez que sacaba un instrumento afilado mundialmiente conocido en el mundo shinobi, el kunai, lo hizo ascender para matar a su victima, el cual era un rubio oxigenado que todos conocemos, Blueblood, más conocido como el que ofrece favores de esquina, entre otros peores insultos, pero en fin - _*Y yo te te dare un eterno dormir*-_ dijo a la vez que hacia descender el kunai hasta el estomago del unicornio pero antes de lo lograra un guardia, el cual logro avistar una anormalidad, ya que el principe detestaba que entraran al cuarto, lo detuvo disparandole un rayo de magia en la mano mano del autonombrado Tobi - Tiene derecho de permanecer callado, todo lo que diga puede usarse en su contra - Aclaro el guardia, el cual tenia ojos violetas, cabello rubio, tenia la armadura estandar de un soldado de la luna, Tobi empezo a hacer rapidos sellos de manos y grito el nombre de una tecnica desconocida para el pony

-[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu\Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego]- grito, para que luego de su boca saliera una gran cantidad de fuego con forma esferica, el guardia se teletrasporto hasta Blueblood para luego invocar un hechizo protector frente a el para evitar quemarse, y de paso proteger al rubio arrogante, para cuando retiro el hechizo, el cuarto estaba vacio, exeptuandolos a el y a Blueblood, otros guardias llegaron al cuarto y al ver su estado el capitan se encamino hacia el soldado - ¡Soldado Louder Equilibirium ¿Qué demonios a pasado aqui?! - Exigio saber un hombre de cabelos color plata, barba poco tupida, un parche en el ojo izquierdo llevaba la misma armadura que Louder solo que esta tenia una luna con toques rojizos, su piel era bronceada, Louder le explico sobre la irregularidad que noto, el desconocido, el intento de asesinato; porque eso era, y la extraña tecnica de fuego que utilizo el encapuchado - y entonces usted llego mi sargento - termino de explicar Equilibrium, el cual estaba nervioso, pues existia la posibilidad de que no le creyera y lo destituyera de su cargo de soldado y tendrian que vivir en la calle, el y sus hijas, no, no queria pensar en ello - ¿Entonces ...- Para ese momento Louder sudaba balas - ... el rubiecito de quinta no se desperto con todo ese alboroto? - el ojivioleta se quedo con cara de poker - N-no, no señor - respondio aun en estado de shock -Bueno, tendre que reportar esto antes de de que el princeso muera o que el tipo se vuelva un dolor de muelas- se quejo el sargento, para luego retirarse del cuarto, mientras que Equilibrium solo tenia un pensamiento:

- _¿Qué mierda pasó?_ -

Estatica

Se ve a un chico de unos 15-16 años peliverde y con escamas en sus mejillas, acostado en una cama de lo que parecia un hospital, vestia una polera morada claro desde la mitad hacia arriba y verde claro en la parte inferior, pantalones azul marino y calcetas grices (La ropa de Rex de Generador Rex, solo cambian los colores), en eso este empezaba a levantarse y se tomaba de la cabeza mientras se quejaba del dolor en la zona antes mencionada, abrio los ojos molesto; revelando unos ojos esmeraldas, se puso unas zapatillas verdes e intento caminar, digo intento porque a los primeros 5 pasos cayo de bruces al suelo, se miro la retaguardia, no tenia cola por lo que no deberia caerse, a menos que la haya tenido, intento recordar, pero le empezo a dolerle la cabeza, amnesia, fue lo unico que pudo pensar, o el ser un experimento, pero se se derivo a creer la primera, por su salud mental, salio de la habitacion apoyandose en la pared, de vez en cuando se despegaba y daba uno cuantos pasos fuera de su zona de confort, y cuando logro mantener unos 100 pasos sin caerse, empezo a preocuparse por otras cosas ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Que edad tenia? ¿Tendria novia? ¿Hermanos?¿Padres? ¿Amigos? Por alguna razón al pensar en la amistad sentia una punzada en el corazón, pero;

¿Por que? Tristeza, envidia y resentimiento ¿Por cual razón sentia aquellos sentimientos negativos lo invadian por pensar en ello? Y lo más importante:

¿Por que su boca olia a cenicero y a manzanas?

Sin darse cuenta habia llegado una puerta, la cual claramente marcaba la palabra "Salida", la entreabrio, su instinto le advertia que cuidara con quienes se encontrara, mientras analizaba el entorno localizo una chaqueta negra con capucha, esta tenia una franja verde (EpicShift Chara, solo se cambia el rojo por el verde, hey no soy fanboy, solo veo que le quedaria ePico, jeje), viendo que nadie se preocupaba por aquella chaqueta la tomo y se la puso, subio la capucha, para salir nervioso del hospital, intentando pasar desapercivido, pero paso todo lo contrario, todas las miradas se fijaron en el, pues la gente no estaba acostrumbrada a la gente con ropa negra, las madres alejaros a sus hijos de el - _Acaso, ¿Acaso sere un criminal o un enemigo del reino?_ \- penso impactado mirando al suelo, pero un sonido leve lo saco de sus pensamientos; un balon de futbol, subio la mirada para saber de quien era.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello color magenta y ojos morados (Ropa EG, porque me da flojera describir su ropa), de unos 9 a 10 años, esta la miraba con cierto temor, pero aun asi tuvo el valor de hablarle - S-señor ¿Me r-regresaria mi balon, por favor? - el joven sintio tristeza de que le hablaran de esa forma, pero se trago ese negativo y pateo el balon levemente, este llego a los pies de la niña, la cual sonrio de manera leve - G-gracias, señor - dijo al muchacho mientras este lentamente se alejaba, el solo sonrio - Cuidate niña - esas palabras salieron con un tono nostalgico de una voz grave pero no tanto como para pertenecer a un adulto, pero no tan suave para pertenecer a un niño, por lo que dedujeron que se trataba de un adolescente, pero justo cuando se alejaba la chica hablo

\- Scootaloo - solto la joven, el ojiverde se volteo a mirarla - Mi nombre es Scootaloo, ¿ Como se llama usted ? - esa pregunta lo atormentaba desde que se desperto y, como se sentiria mal al mentirle a una niña le respondio con la verdad - Cuando lo recuerde te respondo, pero pueden llamarme Six - para luego voltearse y seguir con su camino

Pero el destino no planeaba ello

Se sintio un temblor y luego un fuerte rugido proveniente de un gran monstruo gigante de 5 cabezas de color blanco, lo unico que pudo pensar el chico al voltearse fue - _Santa Celestia purisuma -_

Estatica

Vemos a un chico de cabellos verdes y escamas en sus mejillas en una cama de hospital, con bata y una mascarilla de oxigeno estaba conectado a una maquina que vigilaba los signos vitales, al parecer le faltan la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo ¿Por que le faltan estos miembros tan vitales? Bueno la razón es bastante simple.

Se los habian arrancado

Estatica

Allí estaban ellas, justo en frente, aquellas que tuvo que matar para el pesar de su ser

Primero, una Rainbow Dash con una bata de laboratorio manchada con lo que parecia ser pintura, ademas de un misterioso tatuaje de medialuna en el ojo derecho, ella fue la primera, con ella tuvo que renunciar al ir a la escuela

Luego una Pinkie con un tatuaje de medialuna en su ojo izquierdo su ropa mancha de lo que parecia ser salsa de tomate, pero el sabia bien lo que era, **SANGRE** , por ella tuvo que sacrificar la ayuda que recibia al ordenar la enorme biblioteca

Y por ultimo aquella de las alas prestadas, por aquella que tuvo que sacrificar el tener amigos, ademas de algo que jamas recuperaria

Su inocencia

El bien sabia que cuando un universo es destruido es por 2 cosas: o moria Celestia o moria la que representaba ese universo, el pensaba que solo se podia sobrevivir sacrificando algo cuando fueras al siguiente universo

Pero se habia equivocado, tenia que sacrificar la mitad del universo, se toco el ojo izquierdo (parchado por cierto) con culpa, por su egoismo, por su culpa, ellos murieron, no solo una sino que 3 veces, solo para sobrevivivir y cuando llevaba más tiempo feliz, ellas llegaban a recordarselo y justo ellas

Factory Dash

Cupcake Pie

Y la que lo hizo llorar mas en silencio

Broken Sparkle

Estatica (Antes que nada le doy las gracias a **The only 95** por prestarme su Au)

Hay 3 jovenes, 2 hombres y una mujer, en un prado cuyagran vegetación que crecía de manera des uniforme, con tablas de maderas tiradas cerca de una antigua casa que se caia a pedazos y el tronco de un árbol viejo a unos metros de esta

El primero era un niño de 13 años, de 1,56 m de alto, con pelo un poco corto de color verde, vestia un sombrero de paja con una pluma celeste en la punta, polo manga cero color azul marino, un par de brazaletes de tela de color rojo oscuro, una faja de tela color naranja amarrado en la cintura y caía hasta sus rodillas y por ultimo un pantalón holgado color negro pero lo más llamativo de este niño es que en las mejillas y dorso de la mano presentaban escamas de color morado, también tenía una cola escamosa de unos 60 cm de color morado con espinas color verde, en su boca sobresalían dos pequeños colmillos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas y escamosas, portaba una espada que más parecía un hacha ya que un lado del filo tenía una madera cubierta por una cinta roja, el mango también era de madera con cintas azules y rojas alrededor, junto con el arma también venia un escudo de metal cuadrado con madera envuelta en cintas rojas a los costados de dicho escudo dando la idea que esos dos objetos se tenían que llevar juntos.

El segundo tenia la misma edad que el peliverde, media 1,55 m, era de cabello negro y color carmesí en las puntas, uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un parche negro y el ojo visible tenía un color azul claro, su ropa consistía en un polo de color verde oscuro con rayas rojas y negras en los hombros, un pantalón del mismo color y con las mismas rayas a los costados y botas de color negro enpuñaba dos espadas hechas de algún tipo de metal y en los mangos de dichas espadas tenían nudillos del mismo metal

Y por ultimo una chica de 13 años, pelo largo color celeste, ojos achinados con orejas las puntiagudas y largas de forma horizontales, piel rosada, nariz respingada vistiendo unas ropas muy parecidas (Por no decir iguales) al pelirrojo, salvo que en vez de usar pantalones usaba una falda, dicha chica portaba un arco de madera con cintas rojas envueltas y una funda en su espalda donde llevaba unas flechas, ó, y se me olvido decir que es plana, eso ó tiene pecho copa AA

Los jovenes se en encuentran rodeados por jabalis, solo que de 1,5 metros de alto y 2,5 metros de largo, de color pardo, con zonas de pelaje más grisáceo, destacan por su gran cabeza con unos enormes colmillos retorcidos y las protuberancias en su lomo. Sus patas son delgadas y cortas con pezuñas negras, y un gran hocico. Una de las criaturas intento atacar al ojiazul parchado ...

\- ¡Aurian, detras de ti, un Bullfango! - exclamó el ojiverde al recien conocido como Aurian, quien rodo por el suelo esquivando el ataque de la criatura

\- Rayos, mientras más son, más dificil es atacarlos - se quejo mientras se levantaba rapidamente y veia como las criaturas conocidas como Bullfangos los rodeaban en un circulo, la neko plana (amigo, si te molesta te doy permiso de usar a Scratched!) tensaba su arco - Tengo un plan - aviso esta mientras los varones vigilaban que aquellos monstruoso jabalies no los atacaran – si logro ponerme en una posición elevada puedo romper su formación atacando a algunos, una vez separados ustedes pueden encargarse de a uno - explico la femina, ganandose la leve atencion de los otros 2

\- Y como planeas hacerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta nos tienen rodeados- se burlo el ojiazul, el ojiverde miro a las criaturas con una pizca de temor - Yo me encargo -

Antes de que alguien hiciera nada, el chico de cola escamosa inflo su pecho y de su boca salieron llamas color verde esmeralda, rompiendo la formación de los seres de pelaje gris - ¡Ahora! - exclamo el chico de la oriental armadura, en eso la peliceleste salio disparada a la maltrecha casa, subio al segundo piso y disparo a 4 Bullfangos que la persigueron hasta la entrada -¡Ya llame su atención, ataquen a los que quedan! -

Al solo quedar 2 de aquellas criaturas, ambos personajes se abalanzaron en un uno contra uno, una de las criaturas intento embestir al peliverde, pero este lo bloqueo con el escudo de su arma, el ojiverde intento darle un corte diagonal en el costado usando su espada, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no brotaba sangre de la herida - _Su piel es muy gruesa -_ en eso se le ocurrio una idea descabellada - _Solo espero que no duela tanto_ \- deseo el ser reptiliano

Por otra parte 'ojo pachado' (punto para mi) daba cortes a diestra y siniestra al Bullfango con su espadas, tambien esquivaba las embestidas de este, pero aquello lo empezaba a cansar - _Si tan solo ..._ \- vio como la criatura trataba de embestirlo corrio en la misma direccion planendo derrapar y darle el golpe de gracia, algo que logro a medias ya que sus armas fueron bloqueadas por los colmillos de aquel ser - _Maldicion_ \- penso mientras intentaba ejercer más fuerza con sus espadas, lo cual no logro por lo que fue arrastrado unos centimetros en el suelo - Grrr ... - gruño al sentir que la fuerza en sus brazos lo abandonaba, dejandolo a merced de la bestia - Si tan solo ... pudiera aprender esa habilidad ... - se quejo ante de que, ante la mirada atonita de Aurian, otro Bullfando embistiera al que lo tenia sometido, incrustandole sus colmillos y matandolo an instante, pero no acabo allí ya que se lo llevo de encuentro hasta que con todo y el cuerpo de la criatura chocaron con una enorme piedra cubierta por musgo, dejándolo a él, libre sano y salvo

\- Oye, Aurian, ¿Estas bien amigo? - le pregunto el ojiesmeralda acercandose al nombrado, quien volteo a verlo, solo para darse cuenta que el escudo de su amigo se hallaba abollado - aproveche mi escudo y lo golpe cuando quería envestirme, creo que le cause una enorme contusión ya que después comenzó a envestir para cualquier lado hasta que corrió a tu dirección, jejeje fue una suerte que te terminara salvando -termino de decirle para luego tenderle la mano - Suerte o no, gracias Spike - dijo mientras aceptaba la ayuda del Spike de esa AU

\- ¡ Oigan acaso van a darse un abrazo y cantar cancioncitas o me van a ayudar! - grito enojada la peli celeste que se encontraba en la parte más alta de los escombros disparando flechas a los Bullfangos que intentaban inútilmente de alcanzarla, pues sus pesuñas les impedían escalar entre los escombros de madera de la casa, bueno lo que quedaba de ella - Es increible que no ka cofundan con todas esas tablas - se burlo el pelirojo/negro de los nulos atributos de la peliceleste, mientras el dragón se reia nerviosamente por esto

Pero en eso cayeron 2 sacos inertes de carne atravesados por flechas, al parecer la chica escucho el comentario y quienes lo pagaron fueron los pobres jabalies, mientras le mandaba una mirada argada de instinto asesino al pobre torpe

\- _Hubiera dejado que ese Bullfango me matara_ \- penso asustado Aurian

Estatica (ya se me hace costumbre)

Vemos un espacio blanco completamente vacio, solo ocupado por un chico pelirojo de piel morena, ojos grises, vestia jeans azules, un polo negro y botas militares verdes, en sus manos habia una escopeta de caza, el chico se llamaba KZ y se hallaba molesto

¿Por que?

Pues porque destruyo por error un AU un de su padre, Kan

¿De que trataba?

Era una donde Diamond Tiara, por culpa de su padre al no llegar al restaurante a su almuerzo familiar como prometio, se llevo a un Spike que dormia parado, tuvieron algo parecido a una cita, se terminaron gustando aunque ninguno lo aceptaba, Tiara junto con las CMC amenazo a Twi para que llevara a Spike a la escuela y el peliverde descubrio que, por una razon que le daba flojera recordar, heredo los poderes de Sombra, hubo algunos enemigos que lo quisieron matar, pero los vencio a todos, aunque de paso descubrio una retorcida segunda personalidad suya, la cual era volatil y violenta, pero amigable con quienes creia que lo merecian, pero llego Rarity para intentar cagar el romance y alli tomo por equivocacion un cartucho de destruccion multiversal, levando a esa AU al carajo, pero nada que una adopcion no arregle

\- Mejor me largo - dijo para despues abrir un portal con unas tijeras

Ending

"Aluminia"

[Bastian Cortés]

Nada hará que toquen mis manos aquella luz

(Spike aparece admirando la luna)

Que se fue de mi, igual que el tiempo

(Esta vez aparece Six admirando la misma cosa)

Como si el camino hacia la seguridad

(Se ve a Scratched! admirando tambien la luna)

Este mundo no lo reprima

(CreepyHunter Spike se empieza a quitar el parche para hacernos ver un tatuaje con forma de media luna)

Ayer me dormí soñando cosas en las que

(Hunter Spike se halla entenando arduamente)

Nadie mira y siento que las debo abandonar

(Six aparece en el bosque Evefree mirando Ponyville desde la copa de un arbol, aunque si nos enfocamos en sus ojos parece mirando al infinito)

Los deseos del corazón, que no pude guardarlos bien

(CH Spike levanta un brazo mientras 2 soles del tamaño de un balon de futbol se ubican tras el)

Aunque en medio de la verdad y de lo ideal

(Aparece KZ cargando una bazuca y disparandola hacia un chico de cabello plateado (Pesadilla Ootsusuki [Descripcion prox Cap]))

Llevo el sacrificio en mi así se borra mi temor

(Pesadilla usa el torax de su Susano'o para detener el misil, el cual le causa grietas a aquella armadura)

Mis impulsos que desbordan no puedo reprimir

(Pesadila se abalanza sobre un chico peliblanco de ojos grises, este sonrie desafiante y le lanza una especie de serpientes y escorpiones blancos con ojos rojos)

Porque este triste corazón jamás parará

(El Ootsusuki sonrie confiado, hace aparecer su brazo Susano'o, el cual tenia una guadaña, intenta destruir los insectos con esta, pero nada pasa, solo vemos su rostro con una expresion de asombro y terror, luego vemos al ojigris moviendo los labios para decir sin sonido: "Te confiaste marioneta")

Las mentiras, miedos, vanidad y hasta dolor

(Aparecen 3 rectangulos, en el izquierdo, Factory Dash, en el derecha Cupcake Pinkie y en el centro Broken Sparkle, todas con mirada melancolica)

No seré tan débil para caer

(Aparece Spike con ojos llorosos mientras miraba su mano cubierta por un guante blanco)

Hoy lo negativo es lo que hay que enfrentar

(El mismo Spike de antes se quita su chaqueta para revelar un brazo de metal)

La soledad me hace trizas

(Vemos a la hermana de Spike llorando mientras llevaba puesta una larga bufanda arcoiris con unos extremos de esta le ofrecen pañuelos)

Perforan el cielo, construcciones y a la vez

(Vemos a Pesadilla frente a la castaña ojirroja sonriendo arrogante mientras esta corre a atacar con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Borran las estrellas que nunca más miraré

(Scratched se pone enfrente de la castaña, la deja inconsiente de un golpe, la toma y la lanza a un portal que el mismo creo)

Me pregunto, si talvez yo dudando estaré esta vez

(La ojiroja cae en la cama de Spike, se regresa a la escena de Pesadilla y Scratched, ambos sonrien desafiantes, el peliverde saca un paquete de cigarrilos y un encendedor, acerca el segundo objeto al primero)

Como manchas que inundan todo el mundo a tus pies

(Al momento de encender el cigarrillo Pesadilla se teletrasporta tras el para darle un golpe, Scratched solo se agacha para esquivarlo y le da una patada que lanza al peliplata cientos de millas en el aire)

Es la realidad que hoy se ha roto para mi

(Pesadilla se recupera del golpe, vuelve hacia Scratched sin notar que ambos tienen el mismo simbolo en la espalda, ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, ataques de magia, ki y chackra)

Mañana en el final del camino se unirán

(Ambos tienen un Sunano'o activo, el de Pesadilla era rojo con negro La apariencia de el Susano'o de Pesadilla es como el de Madara pero de **ese** color, mientras que el de Scratced era verde y morado **[Susano'o de Sasuke pero con los cuadritos tipicos de Scratched]** , ambos se hallaban cansados y con sangre en su rostro, Pesadilla solo mira molesto a la descarga y prepara un ataque, en ello S!Spike tiembla, luego sonrie burlonamente)

Con mis manos todas las cosas que mi ser cargará.

(Pesadilla ve su contrincante haciendo la misma tecnica que el, lo mira con sorpresa y luego con ira, cuando el ataque termina de cargar lo lanza a S!S mientras que este hace lo mismo, los ataques chocan, despues de eso todo se vuelve negro y aparece 2 palabras: **Chaos Star** )

 **Lamento la tardanza, la flojera, falta de inspiracion (sin misica) y escuela (ahora con secundaria o media) no son factores a favor, si tienen quejas lancelas**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	6. Omake: Pedidos intelectuales

Vemos a un peliblanco ojirojo, el cual vestia un polo rojo, jeans azules y zapatillas adidas completamente negras, frente a un chico tambien peliblanco ojiazul, vestia lo mismo que el solo que en colores inversos -Oye, se que no nos conocemos casi nada pero, ¿Podrias prestarme a Pesadilla para mi fic? Si me das un no entendere - dijo el ojirojo nervioso, el ojiazul lo miro y luego sonrio, revelando una fila de colmillos

\- ¡Gonzox! Por supollo te lo presto, ¿Somos amigos o no? - dijo el ojiazul a su autor

\- Cla-claro Racon - dijo nervioso- _¡Este tipo da mas miedo que Rusia en persona y Pesadilla juntos! -_ penso Gonzox asustado, tanto que casi se hace del 1 y del 2 en los pantalones - Hasta luego Racon, tengo que escribir el cuarto cap de mi fic, nos leemos luego - luego de esto uso una tecnica de camuflaje suprema:

La rama de palmera, al ver esto a Racon0Omega le salio una gota en la nuca y simplente se fue, mientras el el idiota solo tenia un pensamiento - _Necesito el AU de The only 95_ -

En el perfil de **The only 95**

El peliblanco solo toco el timbre de la puerta y fue recibido por un chico de 19 años de pelo blanco, de 1.73m, una contextura normal y un poco de musculatura, un pañuelo en el cuello de color rojo y ropa típica de cualquier joven; un polo gris y shorts verdes

\- Disculpe, soy Gonzox-kun ¿Esta the only en casa? - dijo el ojirrojo

\- Si, espere un momento - dijo el chico del pañuelo rojo, luego de unos minutos llego un chico castaño con anteojos redondos, vestia como la antigua noblesa francesa - Si, ¿Que desea? - dijo el escritor peruano

\- Hola only, bueno me preguntaba si ... - empezo a decir el ojirrojo, sin embargo fue interrumpido

\- No -

\- ¿Que quieres decir con no? -

\- Quiero decir que no esta lista la historia del Spike sayayin-ghoul-alquimista, que suena muy chingon - respondio el afrancesado molesto

\- No me referia a eso -

\- Oh, bueno ¿Que era? -

\- Me referia a que si me prestabas tu AU de 'Spike the hunter' -

\- Claro, solo cuando sobrevivas al 'Salto en bunge al infierno' -

\- ¿Y que me espera en ese infierno? -

\- Espera y veras -

En el salto el chico vio yaoi, gore y fotos de justin bieber mientras escuchaba canciones de este ultimo, todo esto sin inmutarse y al salir se pego un tiro - Bueno, lo siento amigo, quizas en la proxima vida -

\- Que proxima vida ni que 8/4, presta pa'ca, sabia que tener un clon seria util algun dia -

\- ¿ Que miercoles paso? -


	7. Confrontacion

-Hola- personaje hablando

- _Hola_ \- personaje pensando

-* _Hola_ *- personaje cantando

[Rasengan] Nombre de Jutsu u otra tecnica

\- **Humano** \- Ser divino o biju hablando

\- **_Qué magumbos_** \- ser divino o biju hablando

\- ***Lalala*** \- biju o divinidad cantando

Anillos recolectados (Búsqueda de Akatsuki en Wikipedia y listo)

1 Tigre blanco (白虎 Byakko) Konan : Dedo corazón derecho

2 Fénix carmesí (朱雀 Suzaku) Itachi Uchiha : Dedo anular derecho

3 La estrella del sur (南斗 Nanto) Kisame Hoshigaki : Dedo anular izquierdo

4 La estrella del norte (北斗 Hokuto) Kakuzu : Dedo corazón izquierdo

Opening

Golden Time Lover

[Sebastian Dupont]

 _No logro concentrarme_

(Aparece Spike y los Akatsuki en un campo recibiendo el viento en la cara)

Si más lo pienso menos logro enfocarme

(Aparece Spike leyendo un libro de literatura japonesa, intentando no quedarse dormido, pero Konan lo golpea en la nuca para que no pase, mientras el dragón se soba la cabeza por el dolor)

Trato de controlarme

(Aparecen Kisame y Spike entrenando kenjutsu con espadas de madera, por un mal movimiento Spike termina golpeado por el hombre tiburón en la cabeza, desplomándose con un chichón y ojos como remolinos)

Mi cuerpo tiembla, es inevitable

(Aparece Spike con un sharingan tras el, al enfocarle el rostro vemos que tiene un ojo color celeste y el otro rojo con un tomoe)

Y aunque el sol y la luna me dan la espalda

(Aparece Spike dándole la espalda a Ponyville, mientras derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas)

Si acaba mi fortuna

(Spike se encuentra en un tren, mientras su reflejo, tiene una máscara negra sin labios con algo parecido a tornillos en el cuello [máscara de Kaneki sin el parche])

Siempre trato de hallar la forma

(Aparece una chica rubia de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, un chaleco y pantalones naranjas y sandalias ninja azules, abrazando a un Spike sin colas ni escamas)

Para poder ser una ayuda

(Aparecen los elementos de la armonía, luego los Akatsuki y finalmente el logo "Neo")

Todas las apuestas van en mi contra

(Se ve a los Akatsuki del pasado y a los villanos de equestria mientras el dragón carga una esfera eléctrica)

Pero huir no es la respuesta

(Este se va corriendo a darles el ataque de lleno a sus oponentes)

Pues gane o pierda

(Aparece la Samehada cubierta por sangre, mientras una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida esta inconsciente)

Es mi valor el que hará que trascienda

(Aparece Konan e Itachi enseñándole al niño como lanza kunais y shurikens, además de senbons)

Vivo siempre el día a día

(Deidara le enseña al peliverde a como usar le arcilla explosiva)

Tengo mi objetivo puesto el la mira

(La siguiente escena es un Deidara rodando en el suelo cubierto de llamas, mientras los demás Akatsuki riendo y un Spike disculpándose cómicamente)

El orgullo nos guiará a la gloria

(Kakuzu le enseña a Spike a usa el Jiongu, pero este se desmaya por la parte de tomar corazones ajenos)

Celebremos la dulce victoria

(Aparece un Spike de 5 años siendo cargado por Celestia, como una madre a su hijo)

O la derrota nos dará una lección

(Aparece Spike, la escena cambia al rey sombra con una sonrisa macabra)

Quisiera controlar nuestro destino

(Sasori intenta enseñarle a nuestro dragón favorito como usar hilos de chakra, pero el ojiesmeralda termina enredándose mientras intentaba controlar un lobo de madera)

Para en suspenso dejar

(Aparece Spike tomando una bebida azucarada pero Obito como buen troll que es le hecha sal, lo siguiente es Spike persiguiendo al Uchiha con el Rinnegan)

Toda injusta predicción

(Aparecen un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica blanca y a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises vistiendo una túnica negra)

Listo estoy para entrar a ese mundo de ilusión

(Hidan le enseña al joven como usar la guadaña correctamente, además unas piruetas, si nos fijamos bien el canoso no tiene su collar de Jashin)

Donde no esperaré a que llegue el triunfo esperado

(Aparece Spike siendo perseguido por los 6 caminos de Pain intentando evitar sus varas de chakra)

Y pronto vendrán mí los tiempos dorados

( Aparece la misma chica rubia, la chica junto a la Samehada y un Spike sin cola ni escamas, con un hombre de cabellos plateados que desafiaban la gravedad, con un uniforme estándar de jonin, además de una máscara que le cubre la cara y una bandana le cubre el ojo izquierdo)

Ya no habrán límites en el juego de presión

(Aparece el monumento Hokage con 3 personas sobre el, Spike, la ojiazul; esta usaba sandalias ninja azules, pantalones ANBU negros y una chaqueta negra con 2 lineas naranjas en cada manga (Simetria), por ulltimo una pelinegra con ojos cual carbon, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro; usaba sandalias ninja negras, shorts blancos, una camiseta azul marino con el simbolo de un abanico en la espalda)

Pero el precio a pagar puede resultar aún más caro

( Aparece el mismo jonin frente a una roca con varios kanjis )

Que lo que pagamos en tiempo pasados

(El peliplata de joven vestía unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa del mismo color, esta junto a un chico pelinegro de googles naranjas, vestía un chaleco azul marino con toque naranjas y pantalones del mismo estilo, al centro estaba una chica de cabello corto, de color marrón oscuro y unos brillantes ojos marrones, tenía dos marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro, vestía una blusa negra de manga larga, y una falda de color rosa-púrpura y al centro estaba un rubio de ojos azules con el uniforme estándar jounin)

Pero el sacrificio lo vale

(Aparece Spike con los kanjis de los anillos recolectados tras este)

Más que un argumento, para ganar hace falta un firme sustento

(La pelinegra empieza entrenar taijutsu junto con la rubia y Spike, todos dandose patadas y bloqueadolas con el antebrazo)

Al pasar el tiempo no puedes permanecer en silencio

(Aparece la rubia frente a Spike, la ojiazul parece gritarle al ojiverde mientras a esta le empiezan a salir lagrimas en los ojos, el peliverde solo la abraza y ella rompe a llorar)

Todos tus sentidos se agudizan, secretos se van revelando

(La pelinegra abre sus ojos asustada, solo para revelar a un tipo de pelo blanco con una mascara negra con lo que parecian ser tornillos en su cuello y unos dientes sin encias con una cremayera, a este se le escapa una lagrima y se larga, la escena cambia a Louder Equilibrium descansando bajo un arbol)

Como si leyeras el pensamiento

(Aparecen los Akatsukis entrenado a Spike en taijutsu)

 _Descifrar mi_ _ventaja_ _en_ _el juego_

(Las mane 6 estan mirandose a espejo, los reflejos las miran con una sonrisa loca, salen del vidrio acercandose a las originales, pero desaparecen rapidamente, dejando asustadas a las mane)

Podría resultar perjudicial al final

(Esta KZ frente al peliblanco ojigris, ambos se quedan mirando, el pelirojo con indiferencia y el peliblanco con tristeza)

Por eso hay que aceptar con toda madurez

(Pesadilla Ootsusuki se queda mirando a Scratched con un profundo odio, mientras este tiene una mirada confusa, luego a una expresion de sorpresa y por ultimo con una socarrona sonrisa)

La derrota como el hombre que se es

(Aparece Celestia llorando mientras mira la chimenea, en la cual hay una foto de 2 dragones adultos con un bebé en sus brazos cada uno, la foto se quema desde dentro por lo que no podemos ver quienes son)

¡Vamos adversidad!

(La forma humana de Spike se encuentra en una pose de batalla mientras tiene una mirada de furia contra unos aldeanos mientras la misma rubia esta tras este con una mirada aterrorizada, al mismo tiempo que se lanza a atacar en su ojo derecho se activa un byakugan y en el izquierdo un sharingan sin tomoes)

Da tu golpe sin piedad

(La versión de Spike cambia a la de Monster Hunter, mientras este toma su arma e intenta decapitar a un Bullfango, la version vuelve a cambiar, solo para reflejar Spike intentando apuñalar a una Twiligth con un ala celeste y la otra amarilla)

Mi estilo al pelear me permite hacer lo imposible

(Vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez a Six con unos puños gigantes [Son grandes, de 4 dedos y completamente cubiertos por escamas] intentando golpear a un mounstruo gigante, los puños se contraen para revelar manos normales; solo para cambiar a unas garras [Prototype style, volvemos a cambiar para solo mostrar al Spike normal en una pose de batalla)

Y poder superar todos los confines

(Aparece Spike enfrentando a los past-akatsuki con la chica rubia inconsciente tras el)

Como un cuento que esta comenzando a ser real

(El Spike original y el Spike humano se ven frente a frente de manera analinitica, para luego lanzarse a combatir uno contra el otro)

La perfecta victoria nos ha estado esperando

(Aparecen un par de manos hacien los sellos del [Kakawiri no jutsu/Jutsu de subtitución])

No debes dudarlo, haremos historia

(Spike con su forna humana se miraba furioso mientras su sombra cambia a la de un ser de 10 colas ondulantes y corria a lanzarse a la batalla)

Se que la recompensa lo vale

(Aparecen las Mane 6 y los Akatsuki posando en una foto ccon Spike y otra persona en el medio, la cual no podemos ver)

[Neo]

{Solo me pertenece lo que yo creé, no me pertenecen Mlp, Naruto, Pesadilla Ootsusuki ó la realidad de **The only 95** y a veces quisiera ser un pastel de fresa}

Cap 5 :

Sueños

Spike logró llegar a tiempo al castillo, por lo que se salvo de una nueva reprimenda de Twiligth, por lo que se fue a la cama y se fue a dormir.

Dormir, solo su cuerpo lo lograría, no su alma y mente

[Konohagakure no sato]

[11:39 AM]

[Orfanato de Konoha]

Vemos a un chico de unos 4 años, cabello negro azcabache liso y desordenado durmiendo placidamente en un bento con un pijama de color blanco, a este se le caia la baba por la bo ...

\- ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA MOCOSOS QUE YA ES DE MAÑANA! - grito la encargada de aquel orfanato, y a la mierda se fue la paz de aquel pelinegro que al abrir sus ojos revelo unos orbes color ceniza, los cuales alarmados como su portador analizaron el lugar en el cual se encontraba mientras su portador luchaba para salir de las sabanas, inutilmente, a duras penas logro divisar a una niña de piel rosada, cabello rubio, ojos azules y unas lindas marcas en las mejillas que la hacian parecer un zorro, tenia pobres ropas e iba descalza - Oi, oi, ayudame, si tu la rubia, ayudame a salir de aquí - la rubia le miro sorprendida, aunque el no lo supiera solo la llamaban para reprenderla o castigarla por el más minimo error, el que le pidieran ayuda era algo nuevo, algo que aprendio es que cuando pedian ayuda se creaba el cariño y como era algo que ella deseaba con fervor lo ayudo con animo, aunque al liberarlo ella quedo atrapada, pero a ella no le importo y reia de manera infantil mientras el pelinegro la miraba con una gota en la nuca

-A ver dejame ayudarte, por cierto ¿Como te llamas?- a la chica que la ayudaran era nuevo si no estaba su Jiji y que le preguntaran su nombre era algo tonto a su parecer ya se debian de conocer, pero considerando lo grande que era el orfanato era gigante se lo dijo - Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko - mientras el pelinegro le quitaba los ultimos nudo a la sabana

\- Naruko, lindo nombre, yo me llamo Spike - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro - Etto ... ¿Me darias un tour por aqui, por favor?- a Naruko le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, si le pedian ayuda una vez era bueno, que se la pidieran 2 veces era el doble de bueno, lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de su habitacion, pero ella antes se tenia que quitar una duda de su cabeza - ¿Qué es un tour? - pregunto ella a nuestro protagonista, que callo de espaldas comicamente

- _Esta niña ..._ \- penso mientras se levantaba con un aura de ligera depresion y vergüenza ajena

[Au de Six]

[Ponyville]

[15:36 PM]

Ese monstruo se hallaba en frente de Six, todos se encontraban estaticos por el miedo que sentian en aquel momento, aquel ser levanto el brazo intentando aplastar a la niña de ojos mora, antes de pensar en lo que hacia empujo a niña cabellera magenta, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo atino a levanto los brazos enfrente de el para despertar un escudo para protegerse

Nunca espero que sus manos se volvieran gigantes y escamosas, tenian sus 5 dedos y se unia a su antebrazo con venas extrañas (zarcillos) por sobre su chaqueta, pero lo que mas se sorprendio era que sus manos estaban deteniendo el avance del ataque de aquella criatura, la cual solo lo arrastraba centimetros por el verde suelo y considerando la fuerza de la criatura, o sea ver toda la destrucción que dejo a su paso, se podria decir que tenia para derribar 3 palacios de la princesa Celestia con todo y guardias, a lo que solo le vino un pensamiento

 _-¡SOY JODIDAMENTE FUERTE! -_

Al saber esto se le ocurrio dar vueltas sobre si mismo, pero considerando el peso de sus puños, los cuales calculo que pesaban 1 a 2 toneladas, y la fuerza de gravedad no sería una gran idea, eso sumandole a que no sabia sus propios limites solo le añadia problemas, en otras palabras:

Estaba en problemas.

Grandes, pero grandes problemas.

[Dimensión ????...]

[??:??]

[Con Kz]

El pelirrojo se encontraba en un pueblo que habitualmente se veria calmado y con un ambiente calmado y alegre.

No un paramo desierto con manchas de sangre por todos lados, en ello vio alguien, no, algo que tenia variada información, cosa como las que Error!Sans hacia e incluso a una escala mayor, pues algunas veces no se limitaba solo a Au's de su propio universo, sino que destruia a universos de Gintama, Bleach, Highschool DxD, Doraemon(Aunque esos le importaban una mierda) y otros más de algo que le importaban una revenda nalgada a Sa-chan, pero se encontraba en un territorio de su padre ¿Qué como lo sabia? Fácil.

Sobre una pila de cadaveres se encontraba un adulto de 19 años de edad, bastante alto, de entre 1.90 m a 2.10 m, con unas sandalias ninja altas que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos. Dentro de sus sandalias estaba un pantalón Anbu negro y llevaba una camisa del mismo color con guantes sin dedos tambien negros que le llegaban al codo, arriba de la camisa tenia un haori plateado y negro con flamas oscuras en el final de la capa. Tenia un collar de 6 magatamas en el cuello junto con un largo cabello plateado y lacio, llegándole a los tobillos. No tenia ningun tipo de imperfección o marca en su cara. Ni siquiera se miraba afectado despues de haber matado a todo un planeta, pues se hallaban cada especie de My little pony bajo el (Grifos, minotauros, dragones, changellings, etc.)

Que durmiera pacíficamente en la enorme pila de cadáveres era prueba de ello.

Y usar a un niño de no más de 6 años de manta no ayudaba.

Normalmente se iria a otro lugar para vomitar o algo así y jamas regresar, pero el problema era el niño, no que lo usaba de manta, si no a QUIEN usaba, era un chico/a de ojos amatistas, cabello verde pasto en tiras, un mechón era púrpura y el otro rosa, vestia jeans holgados blancos, un suéter mora con una franja amarilla, reconoceria a ese niñato en cualquier parte, era [Inserte nombre del jugador, si este tipo abandonaba este Au antes de que su padre llegue; en palabras simples estaba muerto, necesitaba tiempo, atraer la atención del enemigo y eso era ó hacerlo enojar ó mostrar algo que le interesara, no queria hacer la primera y no creia tener algo que le interesara, así que llamo su atención del modo más tonto posible.

Le lanzó un flan a la cara, supuso que con sus reflejos lo atraparía y se lo lanzaría, no que le lanzará una esfera de Ki y lo hiciera explotar, manchandoló a el y al peliplata de una materia color blanco y salsa de caramelo, el chico pelirrojo se quedo estatico en su lugar con la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si le hubieran quitado todos y cada una de las razones por las que luchaba, mientras el peliplata se levantaba perezosamente de aquella pila de cadaveres, estiraba las articulaciones y bostezaba como si fuera un chico normal de su "edad" que se levantaba un fin de semana normal, revelando unos ojos con una esclerotica negra e iris rojo sin pupila, todo seria normal si no fuera normal si no fuera por un misero detalle.

¡NADA EN ESA ESCENA ERA NORMAL!

\- ¿Quien me lanzó eso? - pregunto con falsa inocencia el ojirrojo, en eso vio a un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises, el cual parecia que le quitaron el alma, al peliplata le cambiaron los ojos a unos globos oculares morados grisaceos con circulos concentricos y tomoes en cada anillo, el Rinnegan, analizando al chico, parecia que aun tenia su alma y su chackra era el de un Madara en modo Rikudoū Sennin, lo cual, tomando su aspecto enclenque y debilucho, era sorprendente, ademas de que no usaba un henge - **Oi, te estoy hablando-kore** **(*1)** \- dijo el ojirrojo algo molesto a la unica persona viva en el lugar, la cual lo ignoraba completamente, como si fuera un fantasma, mientras estaba parado allí con cara de estupido - **¿Te quedaras con esa cara de estupido hasta que mueras-kore?** \- pregunto molesto el peliplata al ver como el pelirrojo lo ignoraba como si no existiera ¡¿ACASO NO SABIA QUIEN ERA EL?! Pero era entendible, pues según el, un pre-puberto no era una amenaza, pues el ya se habia enfrentado a Madara en aquel estado y lo derrotó con suma facilidad, asi que simplemente hizo una esfera de Ki y se lanzó justo frente a el, hubo un explosión seguida de una humareda - **Lección 1: No te quedes parado como un blanco facil-kore** \- se burlo el joven, se alejo de manera calmada de aquel escenario de carniceria que el mismo creo - Lección 2 - escucho decir al niño pelirrojo, a lo que el chico del Rinnegan se volteo para ver al ojiplata; con su ropa con un rayoncito por cierto, el cual cargo chakra en un sello de su cuerpo para sacar una katana de madera con los kanjis **煮** Fuego Lento o Hervir y **変態** Pervertido \- **_Este tipo es muy raro, más raro que en ese mundo de Bobobo_** ** _-kore_** \- penso el peliplata con una gota en su nuca en su nuca, ya que si se juntabas esos kanjis salía la frase (N/A: Segun google T) Transformación Hervida \- ¡SI DEJAS EL VENTILADOR ENCENDIDO DURANTE LA NOCHE PESCARAS UN RESFRIADO **(*2)**! - grito Kz, antes de lanzarse al ataque con su katana, que el ojirrojo paro con el dedo anular y medio, en su colera el ojigris intento propinarle una patada, pero el peliplata la detuvo facilmente tambien, esta vez con su mano derecha, entonces el pelirrojo intento en una inhumana acción golpear a su oponente, doblo su cuerpo para lanzarle una patada giratoria que, aunque fueron unos cuantos centimetros, fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para que el ojirojo soltará al hijo de Kan, mientras que las extremidades de este volvian a su lugar, mientras este le miraba con un instinto asesino (IA) grande para Pain de universo original, en ello Kz dio un gran salto hacia atras para guardar distancias del peliplata - ¡Pesadilla Ootsusuki! ¡Eres el destructor de varios Au's relacionados o no con el tuyo! ¡Pero tu peor pecado no son las personas que mataste! - menciono encabronado el pelirojizo, mientras corria hacia el ya conocido Ootsusuki intentando golpearle con su boken, lo que Pesadilla esquivo facilmente, posicionandose detras del pelirrojo, a lo que el ojigris intento darle un nuevo corte - ¡No son los Au's que destruiste! - uno que el Ootsusuki detuvo con suma facilidad, dado que el se canso de la palabreria del pelirrojo, el peliplata le dio una patada al ojigris mandandolo unos cuantos kilometros hacia atras, y de paso destruir unas cuantas casas - **_Ese chico es bastante molesto-kore_** **Solo eres un simlpe idiota-kore** \- penso el Ootsusuki destructor, mirando en direccion donde lanzo al pelirrojo, solo para ver como de los escombros salia aquel chico, con el rostro raspado y su camisa con un rasguñon en el hombro derecho - Lo acepto, soy un idiota que se enoja de esta manera por una tonteria - dijo para despues impulsarse con sus piernas hacia el peligris, logrando darle un pequeño corte en la mejilla y en su aoiri plateado - Tambien se que para que se creen mundos nuevos se deben destruir los viejos - dijo para luego darle un patada más potente lanzando al ojicarmesi unos cuantos metros hacia atras destruyendo un gran castillo de color mora; el castillo de la amistad, Kz miraba el castillo de manera indiferente, pues sabia que algo como ello no iba a detener al Au-nuke-nin, en ello el peliplata salio de aquel castillo, destrozandolo aun más, su estado era mejor de lo que el esperaria, los cortes que le provoco el choque sanaban rapidamente, al igual que un corte en su ojo derecho de su cuenca salia un hilo fino de sangre de este, el peliplata tocó aquella fina muestra del liquido rojo, para luego sonreir de manera sicopata **(*3)** \- **Eres el primero con tu pobre poder en hacerme un daño de esta manera-kore _Aunque deberia practicar más mi magia, es sorpredendente de que tuviera que usar mi 25% en un solo mundo_** \- pensó el ojirrojo, el pelirrojo lo veia con una socarrona sonrisa, como si algo le fuera gracioso de aquella situación, lo cual desperto una curiosidad leve en el Ootsusuki - **¿Qué es tan divertido-kore?** \- pregunto este, a lo que el ojigris respondio - Es obvio ¿No?- el peliplata no sabia a que se referia, a lo que Kz continuo - Estas en un mundo de caricaturas, donde la logica puede perder su significado y tus poderes pierdan potencia - aquello del mundo de caricaturas era una carta de un mundo que fue uno de los primeros que destruyo, donde todos peleaban con un juego de cartas para niños.

Pero para el era muy aburrido seguir las reglas, aun así se sorprendio al ver que el pelirrojo supo que uso 1/4 de su poder, sería la burla de Ink por dias - Tranquilo, no le dire a Ink sobre el 25%, si dejas de utilizar el kore al final de cada una de tus frases, el chiste se vuelve molesto con el tiempo - el peliplata solo sonrío de manera incomoda, rascandose la nuca apenado - **Es que se debería poner un poco de humor aquí, despues de todo una sección de esto va al humor** \- dijo matando cada grado de seriedad y tension del momento, a lo que Kz cayó comicamente de espaldas con un aura de pena ajena, al levantarse aquel aura se mantenia -¿Y no te parece lo bastante comico que la razón de esta pelea sea un flan? - aclaro el motivo de la lucha el pelirrojo, a lo cual Pesadilla le llego a dar un tic en su ojo izquierdo - **_¿Acaso es un personaje comico o algo por el estilo?_ ¿En serio? Sabia que los humanos son idiotas pero tu de veras te pasas **\- expuso sus pensamientos el peliplata molesto por perder el tiempo por un flan cuando el podia prepararlo con facilidad (según el) - Oye, ya se que soy idiota, pero no debes repetirmelo, es molesto, y ¿Qué me dices? ¿Continuamos con la pelea ó lo dejamos hasta aqui? - le pregunto el pelirrojo al peliblanco, a decir verdad el se hallaba entre nervioso y ansioso por pelear con el Ootsusuki, el peliplata lo miro con confianza y confusión, pues sabia que acabaria facilmente con el; tanto Pesadilla como el pelirrojo, asi que ¿Por qué retar a alguien tan fuerte que te puede matar? La respuesta vino al instante en que se hizo la pregunta: Adrenalina, ese sentimiento de darlo todo para sobrevivir, quedar al limite y aún seguir, era como verse en un espejo dimensional; el Naruto original frente a Madara Uchiha, sonrio con una verdadera nostalgia, solto unas risillas para luego decir - **Je, debo admitir que eres bastante interesante para ser un enano debilucho, ¿Nombre?** \- se pregunto el Ootsusuki al chico de la cabellera roja, mientras este lo miro con sorpresa, para luego cerrar sus grises ojos y dar una sonrisa animada - ¡Kz! ¡Mi nombre es Kz! - dijo de manera infantil, realizando un saludo al estilo militar para luego gritar - [¡Desmaius!] - una luz de color rojo salio de la mano del chico, que el peliplata esquivo con facilidad, quien lo miro burlon - **Magia ¿eh?** \- cuestiono el peliplata - ¿Qué no te trae recuerdos? Como sea ¡Hajime! - avisó el inicio de la batalla el pelirrojo, quien miró lleno de una pasión ardiente al peliplata, quien lo miraba desafiante, ambos se lanzaron a atacar, Pesadilla con un [Futon: Odama Rasensuriken, mientras que el pelirrojo cargaba un [Big-bang kamehameha] **(*3)** en sus manos

\- **¡Kazhoo! ¡Preparate!** \- gritó el joven Ootsusuki

\- ¡Kazhoo ja nai, Kz da! (¡No es Kazhoo, es Kz!) - gritó el pelirrojo, corrigiendo al peliplata, aún cargando el ataque mientras se dirigia a este, mientras que el mismo al tener al cerca al pelirrojo conecto la tecnica sobre el cuerpo de este, mientras que el ojigris movio la suya hasta la tecnica del contrario y libero toda la energia cargada en esta, por lo que fue causada una gran explosión, en la ambos guerreros fueron envueltos, en medio de todo ese alboroto se escucho un estornudo, alertando una posición - **Te encontre~** \- se escucho la voz de Pesadilla, en ello se escucho el sonido de la tecnica de viento cortando el ambiente, cuando el homo se disipo se vio al pelirrojo intentando detener la tecnica que amenazaba con dejarlo cual filete y, haciendo un esfuerzo, empujo el brazo del Ootsusuki contra este, haciedo que la tecnica chocara contra la cara del peliplata, cortando su rostro por la mitad, el pelirrojo salto simplemente hacia atras, mientras veia como la herida del Ootsusuki se regeneraba - **Bien, es hora del 5%** \- aviso el peliplata, a lo cual el pelirrojo sudo nervioso - _¿Debería usarla ya? No, no, si 'eso' pasa sería el fin de un buen personaje, pero -_ el pelirrojo se lanzo al ojicarmesi - _'Eso' puede hacer lo que Él al 100% -_ el peliplata sonrio con sorna y con su puño lo lanzó varios kilometros en el aire y choco contra un edificio, si nos fijamos en el rostro del pelirrojo veremos que portaba una sonrisa casi maniatica, como la de un sicopata y que sus ojos cambiaron de color

Ahora el izquierdo era naranja y el derecho negro, el chico de ojos anomalos rio de manera estruendosa antes de hablar con una voz grave y distorsionada

\- ¿ Ə§ mî țųřņœ? Pøř fìń -

[Dimensión CH Spike]

[12:45 AM]

Spike miro detenidamente a las 3 asesinas; una psicopata que trataba de "darle color al cielo", siendo que en los siguientes mundos se producian de manera natural (quiso darse un tiro en la cabeza al enterarse de esto [N/A: No me pregunten como conoce esta expresión]) una pelirosa con graves problemas de esquizofrenia con los pasteles y una come-libros con complejo esquizofrenico de "admiro a Celestia" por las venas, mala combinación, y si le juntas a quien intento matarlas, ¿Qué da como resultado? Una explosión de sangre, pero como las actuales mane estaban allí, se veia imposibilitado de movimientos; por lo que se limito a apretar los puños con furia mientras fingia una sonrisa de alegria, se acerco a las 3 con cautela y alerta permanente maxima, se agacho y extendio su mano hacia la chica de alas anomalas, mientras la otra sostenia una pequeña daga por si un inconveniente ocurria, oculta claro - Hola Twiligth ¿Cierto? No soy bueno en magia o esas cosas, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien, va para ustedes tambien Pie y Dashie - dijo mientras mantenia su falsa sonrisa esperando cualquier reaccion de la peliazul o las viajeras, pero estas solo se le miraban con curiosidad, como un bebe mirando a un juguete nuevo, la alicornio artificial coloco su rostro practicamente pegado con el del dragón - Tu ... - empezo a decir la femina, el chico apreto el mango de su daga esperando cualquier cosa, menos lo siguiente - ¿Sabes quien soy? - las Mane apartaron al peliverde con un empujon, mientras se ubicaban frente de las visitantes - El niño..., ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Factory a su pacifica contraparte, mientras miraba al peliverde, el cual tenia una expresion de molestia en su rostro, se levanto y sobo sus almohadones traseros, Cupcake se aproximo al dragón, se puso a su altura, el chico la vio a los ojos, intento desviar la mirada, pero la femina le tomo el rostro impidiendo esto y acerco el suyo (el de la chica) al del dragón, miro al chico a los ojos, como si su parche no existiese

\- _¿Qué esta intentand..._ \- se pregunto el ojiverde, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por los labios de la pelirrosa

Sobre los suyos

La marca de luna en el ojo de Pie brillo con color azulado de un modo exuberante, al igual que la del peliverde, el chico abrio su boca en busca de oxigeno, pero la Pie interdimensional metió su lengua iniciando una batalla entre la de la pony y la del dragón, las marcas brillaron con más intensidad, mientras el color de su brillo oscilaba entre el azul y el amarillo, lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la femina, si se preguntan lo que hicieron las Mane6 y las viajeras mientras esto pasaba, la respuesta es que con el beso quedaron en shock y luego el brillo las cegó, al desaparecer la luz las demas feminas vieron a Cupcake Pie con una cascada de lagrimas en sus mejillas, mirando a Spike con extrema tristeza, uso su voz, la cual se quebraba

\- Lo siento, Spike -

Acto seguido se desmayó

Ending

"Aluminia"

[Bastian Cortés]

Nada hará que toquen mis manos aquella luz

(Spike aparece admirando la luna)

Que se fue de mi, igual que el tiempo

(Esta vez aparece Six admirando la misma cosa)

Como si el camino hacia la seguridad

(Se ve a Scratched! admirando tambien la luna)

Este mundo no lo reprima

(CreepyHunter Spike se empieza a quitar el parche para hacernos ver un tatuaje con forma de media luna)

Ayer me dormí soñando cosas en las que

(Hunter Spike se halla entenando arduamente)

Nadie mira y siento que las debo abandonar

(Six aparece en el bosque Evefree mirando Ponyville desde la copa de un arbol, aunque si nos enfocamos en sus ojos parece mirando al infinito)

Los deseos del corazón, que no pude guardarlos bien

(CH Spike levanta un brazo mientras 2 soles del tamaño de un balon de futbol se ubican tras el)

Aunque en medio de la verdad y de lo ideal

(Aparece KZ cargando una bazuca y disparandola hacia Pesadilla Ootsusuki)

Llevo el sacrificio en mi así se borra mi temor

(Pesadilla usa el torax de su Susano'o para detener el misil, el cual le causa grietas a aquella armadura)

Mis impulsos que desbordan no puedo reprimir

(Pesadila se abalanza sobre un chico peliblanco de ojos grises, este sonrie desafiante y le lanza una especie de serpientes y escorpiones blancos con ojos rojos)

Porque este triste corazón jamás parará

(El Ootsusuki sonrie confiado, hace aparecer su brazo Susano'o, el cual tenia una guadaña, intenta destruir los insectos con esta, pero nada pasa, solo vemos su rostro con una expresion de asombro y terror, luego vemos al ojigris moviendo los labios para decir sin sonido: "Te confiaste marioneta")

Las mentiras, miedos, vanidad y hasta dolor

(Aparecen 3 rectangulos, en el izquierdo, Factory Dash, en el derecha Cupcake Pinkie y en el centro Broken Sparkle, todas con mirada melancolica)

No seré tan débil para caer

(Aparece Spike con ojos llorosos mientras miraba su mano cubierta por un guante blanco)

Hoy lo negativo es lo que hay que enfrentar

(El mismo Spike de antes se quita su chaqueta para revelar un brazo de metal)

La soledad me hace trizas

(Vemos a la hermana de Spike llorando mientras llevaba puesta una larga bufanda arcoiris con unos extremos de esta le ofrecen pañuelos)

Perforan el cielo, construcciones y a la vez

(Vemos a Pesadilla frente a la castaña ojirroja sonriendo arrogante mientras esta corre a atacar con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Borran las estrellas que nunca más miraré

(Scratched se pone enfrente de la castaña, la deja inconsiente de un golpe, la toma y la lanza a un portal que el mismo creo)

Me pregunto, si talvez yo dudando estaré esta vez

(La ojiroja cae en la cama de Spike, se regresa a la escena de Pesadilla y Scratched, ambos sonrien desafiantes, el peliverde saca un paquete de cigarrilos y un encendedor, acerca el segundo objeto al primero)

Como manchas que inundan todo el mundo a tus pies

(Al momento de encender el cigarrillo Pesadilla se teletrasporta tras el para darle un golpe, Scratched solo se agacha para esquivarlo y le da una patada que lanza al peliplata cientos de millas en el aire)

Es la realidad que hoy se ha roto para mi

(Pesadilla se recupera del golpe, vuelve hacia Scratched sin notar que ambos tienen el mismo simbolo en la espalda, ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, ataques de magia, ki y chackra)

Mañana en el final del camino se unirán

(Ambos tienen un Sunano'o activo, el de Pesadilla era rojo con negro, mientras que el de Scratced era verde y morado ambos se hallaban cansados y con sangre en su rostro, Pesadilla solo mira molesto a la descarga y prepara un ataque, en ello S!Spike tiembla, luego sonrie burlonamente)

Con mis manos todas las cosas que mi ser cargará.

(Pesadilla ve su contrincante haciendo la misma tecnica que el, lo mira con sorpresa y luego con ira, cuando el ataque termina de cargar lo lanza a S!S mientras que este hace lo mismo, los ataques chocan, despues de eso todo se vuelve negro y aparece 2 palabras: **Chaos Star** )

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1: Acento que se utiliza mucho en la serie o universo de naruto original**

 **2: Titulo de un numero de manga Gintama**

 **3:Movimiento favorito de DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 3**

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **RaconOmega:** En serio me halaga que hayas leido mi fic, me honra de verdad y bueno, ¿cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar?

 **pirata:** casi no entendi nada de lo que comentaste, pero si, las oppais generan rating

 **Se despide, Gonzox-kun**


	8. Sorpresa

-Diálogo humano-

\- _Pensamiento humano_ -

\- _* Canción humana *_ -

\- **Dialogo biju o divino** -

\- _**Pensamiento divino**_ -

\- * **_Canción biju o divina *_** -

[Jutsu / Hechizo / Técnica de Ki]

-0-

-Hola, tanto tiempo ¿No? - dice un chico de unos 15 años -Si, lo se, lo lamento, que no puedo decir que lamento por todo el tiempo que estuve inactivo, aunque a la mayoría no tengo preguntas importas en lo más minimo, y quizas algunos me quieran cortar la cabeza-nervioso -pero eso demuestra que les gusta mi historia, así que gracias por querer cortarme la cabeza- se inclina en el clásico agradecimiento a los japoneses -así que como compensación dare un pequeño adelanto de Lo que se viene y despues contestaré algunas críticas, ahora el adelanto sera de 2 Universos de Au Spike y del querido Spike Shinobi, sin más, corre video-

-1-

[Shinobi Ecuestre]

[10:00]

Spike y Naruko se encontraban explorando el orfanato, llegando al comedor -Aqui es donde las señoras con arrugas te dan comida- dijo la niña de cabellos dorados, lo que causo que el pelinegro se riera entre dientes por el divertido apodo dado por la chica a las cocineras del lugar, exploro con la vista el comedor, habia una gran mesa de madera desgastada y varias sillas del mismo material, existian otros 3 ejemplares de lo mismo, las paredes del establecimiento estaban algo gastadas, ademas de unos cuantos carteles y una barra con una pila de bandejas - _Alli es donde deben servir la comida_ \- pensó el ojigris -Naruko ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?- le pregunto el chico a la rubia, a lo ella poso su mano en su barbilla mientras el pelinegro la miraba  
-No lo se- dijo simplemente -a veces me dan una cosa gris que llaman avena, pero la de los otros es más como mi cabello- dijo la ojiazul señalando su cabeza, a lo que Spike se confundio  
-¿Como tu cabello?¿Te refieres al color?- le pregunto el dragon, a lo que la chica asintio, el pelinegro meditó un momento -Creo que es puré- le explicó el niño, confundiendo a la rubia  
-¿Puré?,¿Como se hace?- pregunto la rubia curiosa  
-Bueno, para hacerlo necesitas - intento explicar el dragón mientras hacia memoria -Leche, mantequilla, papas y sal, lo primero que haces es ...- empezó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por una señora de edad  
-¡MUY BIEN MOCOSOS, A COMER!¡PÓNGASE EN FILA!- grito la mujer, mientras todos lo infantes obedecían, incluyendo al pelinegro y a la rubia, mientras el chico meditaba en su avance.  
- _Este_ _sueño_ _es extraño-_ pensó - _Es bastante distinto a otros que recuerdo, ademas, no veo a Itachi ni_ _Kisame_ _por_ _ningún_ _lado, ¿_ _Quizás_ _no pueden entrar en mi mente?_ \- pensó aliviado, su mente era algo personal - _Pero,_ \- se dijo al mirar las yemas de sus dedos - _¿Por que esto está aquí?_ \- penso al identificar en los dedos los símbolos de los anillos en el dedo específico en que se los puso -Extraño- dijo en voz alta, su turno no había llegado, asi que se dedico a mirar a su alrededor, no habia mucho que destacar, pero estaba eso.  
La ropa de los demás estaba mejor cuidada que la de Naruko, de hecho comparando la ropa de Naruko con la suya, la de ella parecía un trapo con un agujero para sacar la cabeza. Quizas despues de comer le daría una camiseta o algo. Una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos -Nee, Spike, hagamos algo- pidió Naruko al pelinegro  
-¿Como que?- pregunto el pelinegro, aburrido tambien no habia mucho que hacer en la fila pero ya casi le tocaba su turno  
-No tengo idea- le confesó la chica inocentemente -¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-  
El niño miro por todos lados hasta que vio, lo qué se supone, un calendario sin entender lo que decía -Aprender a leer y escribir- dijo su deseo basico, pues le resultaba incomodo no entender lo que ponía en este, hasta que una revelación le llegó _-Espera, un dia la_ _tía_ _Luna dijo que si no puedes leer un libro y ver la hora no puede ser un sueño, entonces ...-_ miro el reloj del establecimiento, con un pequeño deje de nerviosismo, noto que eran la nueve con un cuarto de hora, lo que puso a Spike nervioso - _Esto no es un sueño_ \- pensó el pelinegro con preocupación

[CH Au]

El peliverde se encontraba asombrado, no, eso seria quedarse corto, pero en su rostro no se podia leer otra expresión que no fuese el sinónimo de aquella, las reacciones de las mane no se hicieron esperar, sus rostros se encontraban tiesos asimilando lo que paso recientemente, la primera fue Rainbow, la cual tomo de los hombros a Cupcake intentando despertarla, el siguiente en recobrar el sentido fue el ojiesmeralda, el cual se apresuro en salir de la biblioteca para evitar preguntas innecesarias, siendo quien tenia más dudas que todos. Nadie pudo notar su salida a excepción de la alicornio con alas color purpura, pero esta no lo detuvo, debido a que pensaba que estaba avergonzado o que necesitaba digerir lo que estaba sucediendo, despues podria preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

El dragón corrió hasta el borde del bosque Everfree, deteniendo su andar para tomar algo de aire -¿Por qué justo ahora?- se pregunto a si mismo el chico escamoso, tomo su daga con la intención de realizar un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos, pero un sonido lo desconcentro y el corte fue a para a su palma izquierda, se puso en guardia esperando un ataque que nunca llego, en vez de de ello, escucho un voz burlona

-Vaya, vaya, no habia visto tal violencia desde mi antiguo reinado- el dueño de la voz era un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente, albino con una esclerotica amarilla, con un asta de ciervo en el lado derecho de su cabeza y un cuerno azul de cabra en el izquierdo, de su boca sobresalia un colmillo bastante blanco, su mano derecha ra bastante parecida, por no decir igual, a la de un león, con pulgares, mientras que la izquierda es de hecho la de un ave de rapiña, su pierna derecha era la de un lagarto, la izquierda, a su vez, era de cabra, de sus hombros salían 2 alas, la derecha de murciélago y la izquierda de pegaso, finalmente desde su coxis salia una cola de dragón con una punta peluda. El albino vestia un abrigo beige con abertura para sus alas, al igual que la camisa marrón debajo, un pantalon del mismo color con una abertura para la cola, el de Spike tenia el mismo diseño, pero verde.

-¿Qué quieres, Discord?- expresó secamente el dragón

-Oh, vamos, ¿No puedo preguntarle a un amigo por qué hace algo tan macabro como cortarse?- le preguntó de forma sarcástica pero con un ligero deje de preocupación en su voz, a lo que Spike baja la mirada con ira y miedo

-Solo lo hice para saber si esto no era una Pesadilla, pero al parecer no es más que una realidad- dijo el chico del parche de manera melancolica, colocando su mano sangrante en una roca filosa, para luego retirarla de inmediato, asegurándose de que la sangre este en esta, para luego retirar el guante roto, el cual se transformo en un vendaje.

Spike miro a Discord, el cual le lanzó una media sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el. Este procedió a colocar los vendajes en la mano herida, mientras se retiraba del bosque.

El peliverde al terminar de vendarse la mano, levanto esta despidiéndose del Dios del Caos.

-1-

Ahora los reviews

 **Racon Omega 98:** Respondere tus reviews con detenimiento, de los caps 3, 5 y 7.3:Si, yo tambien opino que puse a Spike lo bastante filosofico, y demasiado Gary Stu ahora que se que significa y no, no cometera la palabra con I. 5:Lo de Scratched, de debido a un disco rayado y un problema de computadora. Spike no es quien tuvo esa niña, sino el alguien más, que era el, pero a la vez no. Sobre Blueblood, es adoptado. Le acertaste perfectamente con los Creepypastas que utilice. 7: Con lo del Omake, me alegra que te haya gustado, por cierto, nunca dije que Pesadilla usase su 100%, en realidad ese mundo le exige que use un 2% cuando normalmente usa un 1% y ahora creo personalmente que usa un 2.5% realmente, pero pense en darle un ataque que viaje en el tiempo a uno de los 2, pero no importa.

 **black soul uzumaki:** Lo malo: Se que puse a Spike como un Gary Stu, lo cual corregiré en proximos capitulos, lo del habla de Pinkie, era un elemento de comedia y hablando de comedia, yo despues de releer el cap 3 me di cuenta de que era un chiste que todos desean enterrar y olvidar, yo incluido. Lo neutral: Si, lo se, creó que me pase con los Au's, pero desde ahora sera un Au por cap. Lo bueno: Gracias por ello, pero Pesadilla fue creado por Racon Omega, no por mi. No esperes mucho, pero es mio.

 **Guest:** Aquí esta la actualización que pediste y probablemente pase lo de los fic exclusivos, pero por ahora me centraré en actualizar Neo y 5-V.


End file.
